Not Like the Movies
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Neither were willing to give love another chance especially after what they had endured, but following an evening of two atrocious blind dates, that all suddenly changed. - Justin/Kelly - ft. Mickie & Miz
1. Picture Perfect

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter One - Picture Perfect_

* * *

"_Stop callin', stop callin – I don't want to think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor –" _

She should have been working – keyword is should have – but she senseless listened to the lovely words Lady Gaga had to say at her desk, bopping her head in the motion as well as mouthing the lyrics though she knew her fellow co-workers would probably believe Kelly Blank was a complete and total nut job.

Apparently, she had found it more fun to place her iPod on shuffle and suddenly the infectious and sultry beats of Lady GaGa and Beyonce came rolling through. Who was she to help it? Her music was a drug and she was addicted. Peeling back in her seat, her eyes darted out to the window, Kelly was completed surrounding by the countless skyscrapers that made New York City, well – New York City. Right along Fifth Avenue – probably one of the best streets in Manhattan, if not the best – working for a massive production company responsible for countless television talk, radio and web shows.

Kelly was certainly living the life any twenty something year old would want. The perfect job in a perfect city; she for one couldn't complain. It hit her there that if she did not get a move on with her work, she'd lose the perfect job, which could lead to a domino effect and in result; her perfect life would be completely gone.

The music had ended – pulling the plug on the talented duo; her mind was focused on completing her massive workload. It was a Friday night and that usually meant heading out to dinner in the village, drinks in the lower east side and dancing in Chelsea. The typical routine was practiced by her and her closest friends: Melina, Eve and Maryse – her absolute closet friends. She couldn't trade the world for them. The trio had stuck by her side, through just about anything.

They were a special set – special enough they had a frame planted beside Kelly's computer screen where she could gaze at them at any time and no matter what, it always managed to form a smile across Kelly's lips.

Back to her work load, Kelly filed through the stack of papers all involving what was supposed to occur on next week's edition of Layla El's show – Layla – simple enough, just like Oprah. Many had compared her to becoming the next talk show icon and Kelly had been blessed to work as her personal assistant. To make it more special, Kelly was handpicked by Lady Lay – a nickname Layla had created for herself. The woman was the emperor of this kingdom.

Speaking of the Queen of talk shows, Kelly could already hear the elegant accent barreling through the hallway – she was close. Hidden behind the stack of files, the blonde's face had been covered with the exception of her eyes that were still able to watch the madness that would go on in 3 – 2 – 1.

"I am in desperate need of a vacation. I can't deal with this. My life is like a jungle – I'm surrounded by animals and everyone is all out for themselves. What about Layla? Oh no, who cares about Layla – the woman who gave everyone jobs in this damn company and this is how I get repaid?"

Apparently Layla's patience had run its course – it was shown by the enormous noise that barreled out of her voice. Kelly was unaware if this was just that time of the month for Ms. El or was she indeed angry at this world and company? She'd find out any moment now – wasn't she just lucky?

Through the glass doors, the heavy red tint was present against her cheeks and if she looked close enough, the large vein was visible on her forehead. The vein was moments away from popping open.

"Kelly, just the woman I was looking for!" Layla actually seemed content when she spoke to Kelly, "Is it me or is this planet getting full of more idiots than it already has?" Surprisingly, Layla's eyes were shot up toward the ceiling, "Lord, you know I'm a good Christian and all with all the charity work I do but must you keep sending morons down to earth? We don't need them here in New York – send them to Chicago or LA. We're full – there are vacancies over there."

Following her rampage to the higher being, Kelly couldn't help but release a little chuckle and a sweet grin, "You seem a little tense – what happened down in production?"

"Let me just say," She spat out, "I'm firing half that staff next week. Plug it in on what you think happened. Was I intoxicated when I hired those new guys in production? Was my coffee a little Irish that morning I made a total mistake?"

Layla's body collapsed onto the couch that was normally provided for guests or clients she'd have come but today it would be her bed. Rising from her seat, Kelly came forward and eventually took a seat in the opposite chair beside the couch. This was a weekly routine and Kelly knew exactly what must be done.

"Would you want me to call up those people from the spa? I can arrange for a nice session in your office – complete with the scented candles shipped from Italy and we'll play some soothing and peaceful music. Does that sound nice?"

A refreshing sigh was released but Layla had something else in mind – something a little bit better.

"You're the best assistant you know that? But I had something a little different in mind. Get me a trip out of this place – I want to go somewhere nice for the weekend. Maybe the Virgin Islands or I think Aruba? Whichever you can get a flight out for me tonight. That's you're last thing to do for me today. Get me a trip out of this city and you're free to go. I don't want to see you till Monday."

"But I still have –"

"I don't care. I really could care less about Monday's show. I'm telling them it's going to be a re-run," Layla interrupted the blonde, deciding to let the work slide, "Kanye can wait till Tuesday to get interviewed by me. I mean if he could pull the plug on Taylor Swift's speech, than I can pull the plug on him."

Doing as her boss had directed, Ms. Blank returned to her desk and was quick on her toes to find the fastest flight out of New York for her boss, "Ms. El –"

"Please, don't call me Ms. El – it makes me sounds like I'm old and I don't need a verification that I'm thirty three and still not married nor with the man I am going to marry."

Overly dramatic as usual, "Okay, Layla – there's a flight leaving tonight at eight from JFK with nonstop service to Aruba – shall I book the ticket?"

"Book it."

And just like that Kelly did as her boss had instructed her to do, printing out all the documents that were need for the brunette. With the strength she had left, Layla brought herself to the feet and up to Kelly's desk. Pulling up the documents need, she smiled down at all the information.

Kelly always thought it was rather amazing assertive and crafty her boss was when it came down to subjects like this. Kelly wasn't really like that – she never was demanding or got what she wanted. It was always letting others go by first and not taking herself into consideration. The idea of it was sweet – she was selfless but then again sometimes you need to be selfish. Placing others before her own needs was done before but never once did she ever do something for herself.

It's something Kelly wished she could be – just a little more independent.

A pile of mail lay on Kelly's desk that was marked for Layla. Taking the papers into her hand, she'd mentally tell herself 'trash' every time she saw the usual statements she'd receive but suddenly stopped when she came across a seal enveloped that was directed toward her from Vince McMahon.

"Oh dear – I have a letter from Vince McMahon," Kelly continued cleaning up her desk but Layla unwrapped the letter and it was revealed to be an invitation to a party of some sorts, "Oh my – a McMahon Gala? Are you kidding me? I've been invited to this?"

The sharp excitement radiating off of Layla could only explain that this party wasn't just a regular party – there seemed to be some value in it than other's Layla would receive. When she'd come over, she'd arch her eyebrow in curiosity.

A high pitch scream elevated into the room, frightening Kelly in the process, "This is it – this is the one! The McMahon honors gala – I can't believe this…"

"– What's so special about the McMahon honors Gala?"

"Oh Kelly – you think the academy awards or noble peace prize ceremonies are parties you should be invited too? Guess again – they compare nothing to what Vince has to offer. This man is like Bill Gates plus Oprah plus Donald Trump plus the president all together. That's how big this man is. Getting invited to such an event," As she read on, Layla was even more stunned to discover there was more to this.

As she stalled, Kelly grew a little concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"I've been nominated. I've actually been nominated for this," Her assistant would continue gazing at the woman's reaction to the letter that was brought to her while Layla couldn't even gasp for air, "I've been nominated for person of the year."

"Person of the year?"

With Kelly's confusion pouring out, Layla took the moment to give her a confused expression, "Honey, you need to do some research. The McMahon Honors person of the year award is basically the noble peace prize in entertainment – this award is huge. Only a selected few are nominated every year and I have been blessed with the opportunity of a lifetime. Seriously, I don't even remember why I was so mad about before because this certainly makes up for it."

"Well you were," Before she could go any further, Layla shot a glare into Kelly's direction, "Never mind."

"Oh would you look at this? I'm able to bring with me three guests. I could bring my mother or if I'm lucky, a significant other that I may be dating in a few weeks. Kelly, would you like to come with me?"

The invitation was a little surprising – to be invited into such a thing Layla bragged so much about was surprising to say the least. Who honestly brings their assistant to an event like this? Clearly, Layla would.

"I'd love to Layla – thank you."

"– And why don't you bring your boyfriend, Mike right? You should bring him and he can fill the empty seat we have?" In response to Layla's suggestion, Kelly quickly frowned and could see her lower lip wobbling gently, "Oh, I'm sorry – I completely forgot that you and Mike had broken up a few weeks ago. I'm so stupid."

The topic was always a sensitive one that she never as never fond to speak about. Mike was obviously her ex-boyfriend, one she had spent a year with. The truth – he was a good guy. Mike possessed all the characteristics she liked in guy. Funny, sweet and loving: in conclusion, he was the entire package. They were happy; at least she thought they were. The sudden breakup came out of left field. He wanted other things in life and clearly with Kelly in the picture, Mike couldn't have what he wanted – she still doesn't know what he wanted but clearly, it didn't involve her in it.

_It's not you, it's me. I want different things. _That's all Mike had to say to her and it didn't answer much for her.

It was odd how that all ended. Many questions had remained unanswered and Kelly wouldn't expect for those questions to be answered anytime in the near future. Did she do something wrong? Did he fall out of live with her? Those questions and countless others would remain unanswered and it bothered her that she'd never receive closure.

And now she was all alone. The frustration had garnered inside her tiny little body but it was useless. It was all unnecessary because it would only lead her into a fit of confusion and not a single question answered.

But there was a question she had proposed to herself after this had all happened. Would she be able to find love again? Could see find someone who loved her just the way Mike did? For this question, she didn't have much of a good answer for it. Compared to the others that were left unanswered, she did have something for this one. It was a simple answer – she honestly didn't know.

"No, No – Layla, it's fine. You just forgot and you don't have to apologize to me for anything. Please, it was an honest mistake and I know you didn't mean it. Do not worry about it," Kelly asked her boss. Layla's role for Kelly was to be her assistant but Layla and Kelly would both be surprised by the friendship they'd develop over time.

"I never even asked how you were handling it as of recently? I know it's been a few weeks but how have you been through the ordeal?"

"It's definitely different being single," Admitted Kelly. Kelly rested her palms in her lap and spoke, "I had been with him for such a long time, you know. One whole year we were together – I never had anything last that long but I'm fine. I've done surprisingly better than I would have thought. I'm not handling it as if my life is completely over. He's just a piece of my life and I've come to realized that this part of my life was over and it was time to move forward. Life shouldn't stop for just one person."

She nodded, "I'm glad you're doing better. Now, if I'm correct – I asked you to get my tickets and leave. I know your Friday night routine so I bet they are waiting for you. You should get ready and shack up with some random guy at the club. It will surely get your mind off of Mike."

"Oh yes – the typical meaningless sex with a random guy I met in a club."

"I was just suggesting," When she turned around, her hair whipped back into the air and Layla proceeded to head into her office.

As for Kelly – she was now beginning to look forward to tonight more than ever. She was receiving an odd vibe that tonight was going to be different from other nights. Sliding into her jacket, Kelly picked up her purse and prepared herself for what she knew would be an eventful night.

* * *

**A/N:** There wasn't much going on here but next chapter, we're introduced to Justin :)  
I suddenly am in love with Kelly & Justin together and insanely obsessed with Katy Perry, explaining the title of the story :)  
Please leave a generous review - thank you :)


	2. The Time has Arrived

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Two - The Time has Arrived

* * *

_

A Friday evening with Justin Gabriel was rather plain and simple. The television was already on, prepping for the basketball game that was about an hour away from starting and laying out the choices of meals he could have. The question was now: Lo Mein or Pepperoni pizza? Figuring he would have a beer, it would make his decision much easier.

This was his life, as of lately. Justin would wake up every morning, head to work and eventually come home feeling completely exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to take off his clothes and would spend some nights sleeping in a heavy coat that was made for winter. What was funny was he had the energy of a sixty five year old; meanwhile he hadn't even reached twenty five yet. Was it some sort of disease? With this question he'd respond with a yes, figuring his job as a personal trainer was the disease that was brought upon him.

He was at his most comfortable state at the moment – a pair of gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt and his hair a wet mess, considering he had just exited the bathroom after a hot shower. Nothing could ruin his evening, he hoped at least.

His telephone began to ring and much like any other normal human being; he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to the greatest brother in this entire world?"

A very light chuckle emitted through his lips when he analyzed the quirky voice on the other line, "I thought you said you weren't going to call me when you were in New Zealand because you rambled on and on how you'll be so busy with the adventures you had to embark on?"

Twisting her lips, she examined the view outside the window of her apartment, "Well you see, there are countless adventures I could begin with here but I don't know where to start – perhaps you could give me a hand? Should I try zip lining through the forest today or should I maybe do some scuba diving at the beach? What would you suggest I do, big brother of mine?"

AJ – that was his sister. She was a little bit younger, meaning she was always a little bit sillier than he was but yet, he still loved her. The younger Gabriel was off in New Zealand, exploring the islands but learning as well at the school she'll be spending the next few months. She was dependent; that's for sure and liked to rub a few things in but Justin had always let them slide right by her and remained happy for his young hyperactive sister.

"I say scuba – can't go wrong with the beach. How's the weather there? Could it be any better than the wet and cold weather New York has been blessed to have? I think we had somewhere around two inches of rain in the matter of about six hours."

"Well, what I can tell you that it's warm enough to scuba dive. It's sunny down here – like a little too sunny. I can feel my skin burning over. I think I should apply some sunblock or something like that or I'm going to come back looking like a skinny dried up tomato. It's a Friday night over there – why are you not out mingling with others and enjoying yourself?"

Approaching the window, Justin glanced out and watched the nearby traffic pass by his midtown apartment. The rain had continued to crash down onto the surface and looked like it wasn't stopping any time soon.

"I'm too tired to function. All day, I've been working and I'm prepared to order some pizza and watch the game tonight. I'm not in much of a going out mood tonight – I'll go out another night."

"Lies."

He nodded his head back and forth and pursed his lips together, "Lies? I'll go out some other night."

"You've kept saying that since you know – you and Mickie called things off."

That name was too oddly familiar to Justin and this Mickie wasn't a mouse or cartoon – it happened to be the name of the girl he'd fallen for. Radiant brown hair, beautiful beaming eyes and a beautiful but soft smile – Mickie James was the complete package for Justin. She meant the world to him. It was the first person he could actually say he had fallen in love with. It just shows that she just wasn't just somebody to him but something more.

It wasn't until a few months ago that had all took a drastic turn for the worst. One evening was all it took. She confessed that she couldn't see him any longer. She was leaving for a foreign country where she'd relocate but had to leave him behind. When the confession was revealed, Justin had kindly agreed to come along with her, no matter where anything had taken her but that wasn't the case. Mickie would reveal even more to Justin. _Justin, I fell in love with somebody else. _The very words were muttered to him and he could feel his world crashing down on top of him.

Mickie had left, moved on with her life but Justin – he had chosen not to, just yet. His heart was set on her possibly returning to New York, revealing she had made a mistake but days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Mickie was nowhere to be found or even heard from.

He couldn't just let her go as if it's nothing. The hope remained that she'd walk right up to this door and he could finally have her back. As much as he hoped that would happen, he knew that wouldn't happen. The situation was too complex but he didn't want to give up. It was odd – he had hope but didn't want to give up.

But for now, he'd remain alone hoping all of his problems would magically be solved.

"I know Mickie and I ended things a few months ago but I can't just move on that easily. You don't know how much I loved her? I'd give her anything in this world and do just about anything to be with her but –"

"She fell in love with someone else," Completing the sentence, AJ wanted to encourage her brother. He was still young so the world isn't over for him. Justin was a heartwarming person and deserved to share that with someone else, "I know it's complicated to understand but I still feel you should get out there. It's not healthy to always be trapped at home. If you don't move on now, when will you move on?"

To move on or not to move on? As much as he didn't want to say she was right, she was. If he hadn't begun now, when would it happen? He'd continuously push it back and back and where had this lead him? Nowhere.

"You're silent and that's when I know I'm right and you know I'm right," That's AJ for you. Justin scratched onto his chin, when AJ went on, "I'm not saying go find a relationship. Find someone and have meaningless sex or –"

"– Stop right there," Said the New York native onto the phone, "It's not every brother's wish to hear their little sister encourage them to have a one night stand."

AJ sighed, "I wasn't going to get detailed and graphic. All I am saying is go out, have a drink and you'll see where things will lead too. And haven't you had a little dry spell – no sex in about three months?"

"AJ!" He felt shameful, hearing the advice she had provided, "This conversation ends now. Have fun in New Zealand and next time, don't call me – I'll call you. After this conversation, I'm glad you're about eight thousand some miles away from me."

"Oh you know you can't live without me for too long – I'll talk to you soon, probably rub in the fact that I'm in New Zealand and you're stuck in New York," The gloating was made clear in the tone she had presented, "Goodbye, big brother!"

"Later sis."

If that wasn't the most awkward conversation possible, he clearly didn't know what was then. Your younger sister encouraging you to engage in meaningless sex? It all screamed awkward.

Justin reflected once the call had ended. His sister was right. When would the time come for him to really move on? He knew it himself that he kept pushing this all back. He personally made the choice. It was then – he decided he would took in stride and try his best to get out into the dating pool – well, after tonight that is. He just proved his sister right – when he says he will do something, he ultimately doesn't.

With the conversation ended, Justin went over to the stack on menus, picking the pizzeria down the street as his choice. Just as he was about to send the call, there was a knock at his door.

_Another interruption? This better be good._

The content behind the door was revealed once he had opened the door. He was short – not drastically short – medium sized and short brown hair. The man had two titles: Justin's best friend and wingman. He'd go by the name of Evan Bourne.

The response Justin gave Evan wasn't much what he was looking for. Evan would even comment on it, "You look rather thrilled to see your best friend? Why do you look like you're about to kill yourself?"

"You showed up," Offering a pat onto his back, Evan waltzed into Justin's apartment as if he owned the place, making himself at home by opening up a beer and seating himself at the couch, "This is the life. A nice beer, the game's on and I'm in the presence of my best friend."

"It's just like college, all over again," Justin took the seat beside Evan, "Could I ask why you're bothering me on a Friday night? Aren't you supposed to go on a date with that girl you're seeing – what's her name? You kept bragging about how hot she is."

Evan smirked, "Tiffany but she's out in Boston for the weekend, visiting her parents so that leaves me all alone and no one to spend it with," Using his comedic personality, Evan pouted his lips up when he looked up at Justin, "So I figured your alone and I'm alone and we could possibly enjoy a bro's weekend."

If you could relate life to a play, Evan was given the title of best friend in Justin's play. He met him as goofy and obnoxious freshmen and now knows him as his twenty five year old goofy and obnoxious friend, who frequently comes into his apartment to steal food. On a serious note, he's always been a good guy and he couldn't deny that. He's dependable and reliable, when he wants to, of course.

"I was just about to order pizza."

"Oh wait! I am supposed to tell you something," Now Evan wasn't too sure how Justin would react to his news but he had hoped it would be good and not involve the phrases 'You're an idiot' or 'I want to kill you' being the replies he choose to hear, "Now, you're probably going to want to kill me but I really don't care. I pulled some string and I got you a blind date for tonight."

It wasn't exactly what Justin would have liked to hear – in fact, it was a bit disturbing to find Evan planned a blind date for him. Other blind dates prepared by Evan didn't work out too well but then again, he met Mickie through a blind date so he couldn't be fully upset with Evan.

"A blind date? Dude, I don't know if I'm ready to start dating again. I'm kind of a bit nervous about it and I don't think it's a good idea. I'll start dating but it's going to take some time – maybe in a few weeks I'll be ready."

"You see – this is what you always do. You always claim that you'll be ready to date and tell me to give it a few weeks. You said that about two months ago so when are you really going to step up and be a man? You're going to have to get over her sooner or later so why make it harder than it already is?"

Two times in the same day he was brought out on his claim on his return to dating. First by his sister and now by his best friend – was Jesus Christ himself going to tell him next?

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"It's just one date. One date might do nothing at all until you initially try to get out there. Plus, I don't mean to add insult to injury but you're in a bit of a dry spell, no? You haven't had sex in what – let's say about three or four months?"

"Shut up!" There was no getting out of this so Justin had to do one thing: accept it, "I'm going, I'm going," This brought Justin up to his feet as he sprinted up to his bedroom, "Stop mentioning to me that I'm in the midst of a dry spell – I had my sister do that to me early."

And of course, Evan couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, when your own sister tells you that's when you know it's bad."

"Would you shut up?"

As much negativity was brought out through this, Justin felt a little content with it. A little excitement emerged as he thought that maybe tonight would be a good night. He met Mickie through a blind date and look what happened? He fell in love – though it's ending wasn't too sweet. But he made a promise to himself that moment – he was going to keep an open mind and try to be as positive as he could about it. What other choice did he have? No much.

Evan on the other hand, remained seated on the couch. He took in his nice cold beer and pulled out his cell phone. He wrote out a quick little message – _I got some good news. He's coming tonight. I'll keep you posted on him.

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm on a roll - another update :)  
I was a little upset i didn't get a lot of reviews but i'll continue onward.  
Please leave a review - the faster you review, the faster i update.  
Hope you all enjoyed.  
Take care xx**  
**


	3. Intervention

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Three - Intervention  


* * *

_

_So this is how an intervention looks like?_

Did she have a single clue about what would happen when she returned home from work? Would she suspect that her closest friends would be raiding her closet in dyer search to locate a piece of clothing for tonight?

A blind date – that's how she'd be spending her Friday evening thanks to the help from Melina and Eve, both who were joining her in selecting a dress for the evening. Information wasn't much known; that's why they are called blind dates after all. Her legs remained tightly crossed while she kept herself relaxed and calm on her bed. Eve's task: locate a pair of good shoes. Melina's task: get the perfect dress. What are best friends for anyway?

Mindless staring out, Kelly could only think about her date. How was he going to look like? Is he tall, dark and handsome? This is the worst part of blind dates – the uncertainty that comes along with it. _I hope he's not some loser. _Yeah, she said it. All the blonde wanted was the night to be successful.

"I found it!" The cheery voice belonging to Melina sparked up as she pulled out a skin tight black dress, "This is the perfect dress. Even though it's black, you can accessorize and wear any pair of shoes," Feeling proud about her decision, Melina boasted out loud, "Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me. I am just amazing."

Scanning the dress, she approved of Melina's choice and nodded in response, followed by a grateful smile, "I bought that dress months ago so I might as well put it to use."

"And I've got you some shoes," Coming out of the closet as well, the latina held onto a pair of rich blue heels that were looking perfect, "Not only does it go with your dress but they're the same size shoes as mine so if you see them missing after your date tonight, you'll known their over at my apartment."

Accepting the shoes into her hands, Kelly smiled, "Thanks guys," It was her only response and it was more lackluster than anything. The two grew concerned and sat beside Kelly.

"Kel, what's the matter? You seem a little upset?"

The two women waited patiently for a response and Kelly would give them one, "I'm just a little scared about tonight. I know you both said there's nothing to worry about but it's a little tough. I broke up with Mike not too long ago and I'm already moving on. I don't feel like I'm ready for this. I feel that it's too soon for this to be happening. Mike, he's still on my mind and I can't just get rid of him like nothing. I don't think I can do this girls – just cancel it and when I'm really ready, I'll begin dating."

Eve was aware of Kelly and Mike's past but there was good reasoning behind this date. Kelly is ready, she knows it but she just scared of who the blind date will be, "I think you are ready. It's you're a little scared about what may happen and that's perfectly normal. Melina, Maryse and I went through a lot of trouble to find you a guy and we feel he is the perfect match for you. Mike, that's over with but it's time to move on because there are so many other guys out there and we think we may have found the one. It's just one date and if it doesn't work out, I nor Melina nor Maryse will be interfering any longer. We just care about you and want you to be happy."

"Eve's right honey – it's one date and it won't hurt. This guy is awesome and it's good that you go out a little bit. John and I met because Maryse and Ted set us up and now look at us – we're happier than ever. Just give it a shot and like Eve says, if this doesn't work out – it's the last you'll hear from us."

"- I find that a little hard to believe."

Melina handed over the dress and simply said, "You go get changed, fix up your hair and I'll go clean up the shoes a little bit. You have to meet him at 8:30 at Geraldo's and it's almost 7:30. Let's get a move on Kel."

Taking the dress, Kelly made her way to the bathroom in her bedroom and locked the door. Eve and Melina on the other hand left the bedroom and entered the kitchen, where the two were made themselves at home as they always do when they are at one another's apartments.

"Do you think tonight will go well?" The brunette proposed the question, "I'm glad she's still agreeing to it and hasn't suspected anything."

"I find it kind of cute what's going on," Revealed the Latina as she brought out the pot of coffee and poured it into a mug, "I think it should be fine. Kelly is going to be really happy after this and she'll be back to her normal self. Nothing is going to go wrong with this night."

Another odd feature about Kelly's apartment was it was always open – it was more opened than a hooker on 125th street and pretty much anyone could waltz in there, with it being a friend a majority of the time. Showing their faces, Maryse and Ted walked into the kitchen, both with smiles that had light up the room.

"Check it out Eve – there so happy. They must have had stairwell sex yet again – I'm telling you guys, there's a camera watching you out there while the two of you commit such an act," She joked. It was a typical Melina move.

"We did not have any sex stairwell –"

"– I kind of wish we did," Ted added the finishing touches to Maryse's sentence, who didn't receive the comment very well and proceeded to glare at the individual, "What? I'm a guy, we think about sex twenty four seven – sheesh."

Her eyes rolled, "Well, we're not here to talk about how horny Ted is but we have much better news. He just got out of the airport and is on his way to the restaurant as we speak. I'm so excited for them – I really hope they get back together."

"She's going to be so happy and the best part is she doesn't have the slightest clue," The mischievous Eve spoke, "Tonight is going to be a good night."

* * *

"Will you tell me something about this girl I'm about to go on a blind date with?"

"She's hot."

"That's been your response to everything you've said about her. Can you tell me something else other than about her physical build? Maybe something about her interests or what she does for a living? Give me anything Evan."

This was just getting further difficult than anything. Trying to get a decent answer out of Evan was like mission impossible. A simple question could not be given with a simple and brief answer. Evan had to make this more complicated than it was. While Justin was preparing himself for his date, Evan found himself on his cellphone doing a little social networking when he provided Justin with an answer.

He wrinkled his nose and looked over at the taller man, "Her interests include being hot and being hot is what she does for a living? Happy? You've got to knock it off with the hundreds of questions and just accept that fact that I will not tell you anything because it's blind date. Blind dates are meant to remain a quiet secret and that's all."

"I'm not even asking for much and you're just over exaggerating it all. I barely asked you anything and you constantly keep repeating that she's hot – I get it, she's hot!"

"– That's all you need to now then!"

Face palm. He was giving up with this and it was just getting annoying more than ever. With a pair of dark jeans already slipped on, Justin selected a v-neck sweater to complete his attire for the evening, "Is this going to be good enough to blow this hot girl's mind away?"

"Not bad dude," He nodded and smiled, "Tonight, you're finally going to get some."

Though Evan was always one to joke around a lot, this date was a little frightening in a sense. It's like that first day at a new school. After being at one school for so long, it's time to move on but it's always a little scary since you're unsure of what you have to expect. Would it be good? Would it be bad? He didn't have the slightest clue. All he could do is go in there with his head held high and hope that the evening will go as planned with nothing bad happening.

His negativity was out growing the positivity that this date should be radiating. Why he had so many bad thoughts, he didn't know. After the whole Mickie ordeal, it's hard to date. It's hard to begin dating after you've been in love with someone for so long. Getting over someone, it's tough and never an easy task. Justin had that little ounce of hope that possibly this night would go well but the rest of him kept thinking horrible thoughts. Could he been any more pessimistic?

Taking the moment, he crossed his fingers and hoped that tonight would be a good night.

"You're going to Geraldo's so that should be good enough."

"So you set us up at Geraldo's? Am I supposed to give up that vibe that I'm a good big or go home type of guy?"

Evan chuckled, "You need to know how to please women. Women – they like these fancy restaurants that are really expensive. I already got a bottle of wine for the two of you that you will obviously take care of so I hope you like pinot grigot."

"This better be worth it dude."

As Justin headed into the bathroom, Evan took the opportunity to get in contact with the blind date to set out a little more information for the woman. Hearing the running water, Evan jetted out of his bedroom and into the open living room where he scrolled down the list and sent the call to the person he is in need to speak of.

"Great news, he's getting ready as we speak and putting up the final touches," Stretching out, Evan peaked out into Justin's room to see if he had exited but hadn't yet, "He's probably going to be leaving in about ten minutes or so and he should be there by 8:30. How's everything on your end?"

"Traffic across the bridge is insane," The sweet and calming voice said, even though the traffic was stressing her out, "My cab is stuck on the middle of the bridge but I should be in the city by 8:30 or maybe 8:45. Let's just continue to stay in contact."

He smiled, "I hope the two of you can work out your differences. He hasn't been the same since you left Mickie and this is really going to cheer him up."

A deep sigh was released on Mickie's phone line thinking about the mistake she had made for this, that caused her to lose Justin in the first place but she had hope that a second chance would do the trick.

"I made a huge mistake Evan and I don't plan on doing anything like that again. I've learned my lesson and I want to make everything right again – let everything return to the state it was once in. I did miss him too."

Mr. Bourne felt like a hero – but he didn't want to take all the responsibility for his actions, "Alright Mickie – I've got to go. I'll send you a message when he leaves and we'll stay in touch. See you later."

Hanging up the phone, Evan stuck it into his pocket and walked back into the bedroom and found Justin applying some cologne around his neck, before he looked over at Justin, "Is it time to go Evan?"

He smirked. "Yep, it's time, my friend."

* * *

**A/N: **Writer's block is clearing slowly - somewhat content with this chapter.  
Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews & i hope to rid myself of this writer's block soon!  
Please leave a review & thanks for reading.  
Take care xx**  
**


	4. The Blindsided Date

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Four - The Blindsided Date  


* * *

_

"Why did I do this? Why…"

The mumbling spilled through her lips. She was there, as scheduled. 8:30 PM, right on the dot. From head to toe, she looked glamorous. Basically, everything was complete. The only thing that remained was for her date to actually arrive. It was now 10:00 PM and Kelly was alone. The seat before her was supposed to be occupied by the mysterious man. The countless other individuals around her stared at her, feeling for the pain she was experienced.

Staring senselessly in the distance, Kelly watched as the candle that had been burning for the past hour and the half coming to its conclusion, with the little flame fizzling out and out came the thin line of smoke, traveling up into the air and the bottle of wine she had finished remained empty, along with the glass. Frustration filled her mind as she could only think about the night that had ended in complete catastrophe.

How could someone just go and have the courage to do this? It made her wonder if they are any good men out there or are they all really assholes? She preferred to go with choice number two on this question. This night was just turning into the worst night of her life.

The waiter, who was so kind enough to bring Kelly a bottle of wine, traveled over, "Miss, I don't mean to disturb you but you haven't ordered anything. Is everything okay?"

She shot him a bitter expression – why? She had no reason to but felt the anger brewing inside of her, "Plug it in – I've been here for over an hour, I haven't moved, I finished an entire bottle of wine by myself. Is everything okay? No – of course I'm not okay."

"I don't mean to be rude but if you're upset, I'm not someone you should take it out on."

He was right. Here she sat – a little drunk – blaming the waiter who was only doing his job and showing concern for the blonde who was certainly hurt after this, "I'm sorry – I shouldn't be taking this out on you. You're the only person here that's actually asked if I'm okay while everyone else is just staring at me like I'm some freak. I've been stood up, if this isn't any more obvious."

"Sorry to hear that. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'll just be going. If you could get me the check, I'll be out of your way and stop taking up space."

He pulled up a smile and nodded, before he departed. Kelly's phone was receiving a call in that exact moment. _Call from Eve_. She released an eye roll and lifted the device up to her ear, "I wonder what you could be calling about, Eve. How's my date going? It's going absolutely great – I've falling head over heels for this guy."

The Latina didn't know how to take this. Sarcasm was more present in her tone, more than anything and her mind could only guess, "What is going on? You're supposed to be having a wonderful time. You seem a little – upset?"

"Upset is an understatement Eve Torres," Her voice growled, rather loudly – she'd even awakened Eve's Boyfriend – Cody Rhodes – who was in the midst of slumber, "He never showed up. This wonderful guy you guys kept talking about didn't even show up. I look like a complete fool sitting here with no one sitting across from me. I never should have done this.

Wiping his eyes up, Cody poked at Eve's side for her to only smack it away. Eve focused on her friend's problem, "I'm so sorry honey – I don't know why he would go and do that. I feel so bad because this is my fault. Kelly, I'll call him," Eve now grew angry, thinking about how Mike could have done this to her – again, "You're going to be okay?"

"I'm going to leave right now. My phone's about to die so I'll just talk to you later and head home – I'll be fine so there's nothing to worry –"

The connection that brought Eve and Kelly together was cut off. Eve was now left with a dead phone line and frustration.

"Mike is asshole."

Perking up from his sleep, Cody noticed the frustration building in his girlfriend, "What happened?"

"Your asshole of a friend, Mike – he hasn't shown up and Kelly's left alone at the restaurant. I'm going to call him right now and tell him how I feel. He isn't going to pull something like this on my friend."

"I'm never going to sleep, am I?"

As soon as she found Mike's number on her contact list, she immediately sent for the call and at the moment they were connected, she didn't even give him a moment to breathe, let alone talk, "Mike, how the hell could you have done this? How could you have stood Kelly up?"

"What?" He was stunned – he never meant for any of this to happen. This plan had officially blown up in his face and it served no purpose but this wasn't entirely his fault, "I haven't even reached Manhattan. I've been stuck on the highway because of some huge accident. I haven't moved or anything. Shit, this is my entire fault. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. None of this was supposed to happen."

Tonight, it was supposed to be planned differently. Its conclusion should have ended much happier than anything – it should have been a memorable night but it went from what was supposed to be a wonderful evening of reconnecting to horrible evening.

"You've got to call her – you've got to call her and tell her everything that this was a plan for you to surprise her but you couldn't be there. Mike, you've got to tell her –"

As easy as Eve had made it seem, in reality the task was a lot easier said than done, "I can't just go and do that. I wouldn't be able to tell her how I feel like that and apologize for this. Eve, I just can't –"

"Then what Mike? You came back to New York to be with Kelly and you're just going to leave her like this?"

"It would probably be better off that way, anyway."

He couldn't deal with it any longer. His hand collapsed downward and he selected to end the call with Eve. He stared out the window and could only feel as if his chance with the one girl he ever loved was officially over.

* * *

Tonight was officially the most embarrassing evening Justin Gabriel had gone through. This beat the time he split his pants at school and even more embarrassing then being depants in high school. Nothing could compare to the moment when you're on a blind date and your date never shows up. People around him were talking about it, even if they were trying to trick him that they weren't saying anything when he really knew.

_Did she see me and just thought I was so bad looking and left? _As much as he didn't want to think bad about this evening, he could only think about the factors about why this woman never showed up. It could very well be his looks that scared him off but he wouldn't find out.

This evening was a complete disaster – but it was only going to get worse when his phone started to ring out of control and the one who set this up was on the other line.

"Well, if it isn't my personal matchmaker."

Evan was flattered, really he was but couldn't figure out that in reality Justin was upset with him, "Listen, you don't need to thank me now okay? You can thank me by taking me out one night and let me buy myself as many beers that this little body could take. You're probably having a great time and possibly on your way to get a little – you know what – so I'll leave you alone."

"No – no, don't leave. I probably won't be getting any of it because the girl never showed up."

_Oh shit… _Evan sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, "Hold on their one second my friend? She never showed up?"

The pint size man couldn't comprehend how Mickie would stand up Justin? Everything Mickie had explained to him before sounded as if she made a mistake and wanted to be with Justin again. Something was wrong with this all – something was a little off.

"Unless she's invisible and unable to talk, no she's not here – I've been spending my entire evening staring at air in front of me. The people around me are staring at me and they are trying their best not to make it too obvious but it's not really working."

"Dude, this wasn't supposed to go like this –"

In the midst of Evan's words, he received a vibration signaling a text message from someone and it was just a person who this was all about. _Evan, I've been stuck on this bridge for hours. I can't get off and I've missed the date with Justin. He's probably so mad. I can't believe this had to happen to me. Just tell him the truth, tell him that it was me the entire time and I'll talk to him as soon as I can. Thanks._

Staring at the message, Mickie was unable to make it – she never stood him up. It was just one of those situations that had remained unexplainable. As much as he didn't want to say it but these are one of those situations where you just say: shits happens.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I feel a little at fault for this and I'm going to make it up to you," Here goes nothing, "Justin, I have to tell you something –"

"Evan, I'm just going to leave. I'm getting my waiter and leaving. I know you were only just trying to help me but next time, I know what to do so thanks but no thanks."

He ended the call.

He appreciated the concern Evan had shown but this just adds to everything – how he isn't ready to date. It just wasn't meant to be. There are things in life that weren't meant to happen and this was one of them. Though this put doubt and frustration on Justin, he knew that one day he'd be ready to embark on the dating world but it wasn't going to be today.

As the waiter came by, Justin waved him down, "I think I'll take the bill now – it was just my glass of wine and the basket of bread I devoured."

"It's on the house. We've kind of figured out that you were stood up, which we feel really bad for you. I was stood up once because she thought I looked like a loser so the waiters and I will have no problem covering your check."

It was a nice gesture – though he doesn't always liked to be felt bad for, "I really appreciate that and thank you," He felt his evening wasn't finished yet. Justin didn't want to end his evening this quickly, "Is there a bar around here?"

"Toward the back – we've got a full bar stocked so if you want to soak your problems with some alcohol by all means we aren't stopping you. I think there's another girl by the bar who was stood up as well."

_Well, at least there's someone out there that's in the same boat as me, _"Thanks," As Justin smiled back at the waiter before heading for the bar, he was determined to have a good night somehow and with a full stocked bar, Justin could have a little fun tonight. Looks like he'd be spending the evening with his good friend Whisky sour and maybe visit another old friend named tequila?

* * *

**A/N: **To say this writer's block is gone? I'd like to think so :)  
Somewhat in love with this couple at the moment because their just so cute.  
Thanks to everyone who took the time to review - it's very much appreciated.  
Review & take care xx


	5. Let us Numb Our Pain

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Five - Let us Numb our Pain  


* * *

_

Today was a great day. It couldn't have been more perfect, she thought to herself while her glass of wine remained standing before her. It went a little like this – She was surprised by her friends on a blind date, Kelly dressed up in the most beautiful dress and – this was the best part – she got stood up. Things were going rather well for the blonde.

Putting her lips up to the glass, Kelly felt the sweet liquid coming down her throat and provided that sense of comfort she needed – after all, it was a drug and it does numb the pain. The red substance provided Kelly with the feeling where she wouldn't feel anything. At this very point, that's exactly how she wanted to feel – nothing – absolutely nothing. Kelly's curls flocked over to the other side of her body and she snapped her fingers, signaling for the waiter to refill the glass of wine that she had emptied out.

When you're stood up, it doesn't sound as bad when it happens to another person but now that you're the victim, things certainly take a complete change for the worse. Unappreciated – that's a word she could use to describe her feelings at the moment. Could it have been possible that her date may have shown up, saw her and determined she was unattractive which led to his departure? That's the exact thought that was rendering her mind at the moment and it made her feel horrible.

_My life sucks. _If he based this date on her looks, he's a complete fool and not even worth it. What man would do that? Now, she was beginning to think all men were simply assholes. It's like the saying goes – all the good guys are either gay or taken and all that's left are assholes.

With the tip of her finger, she began to trace the glass's rim and the bartender stared looking concern for the moment but selected to mind his own business and do what his job.

Kelly felt a nearby presence come through. The air brushed up her shoulder, filling her body with those ever so familiar chills. She titled her head, finding an individual taking the seat beside her. His raven colored haired popped out. The two soon made contact with one another.

While she turned her head away, he continued to stare. The black garment was… hot – he isn't going to lie. The features of her face stood out to him and he smiled. The bartender came forward and he prepared to give him his request, "Whisky sour, please."

And the bartender whipped it up in a matter of seconds and soon presented it, while Justin gave him enough for the drink and tip. He returned to locking his stare back at Kelly and she stared at her wine glass, eventually taking a sip.

He knew all about her – well, not entirely but he only knew that she was in the same position he was in so he figured, why not introduce himself? "So I'm not the only one who got stood up today, I guess."

_How'd he know? _She paused for a moment, "How'd you know that I got stood up?"

"My waiter told me that I wasn't the only one. He pointed that you were out by the bar. I'm trying to wash away the grief with my friend whisky sour as you are with the glass of wine," He brought the drink up and took it in, feeling the sour feeling in his mouth and responded with a refreshing sigh, "Sorry that you got stood up."

Her finger came forward and she tucked back her blonde fluffy curls, "I'm sorry too."

"That guy was crazy to stand you up, let me tell you that."

Normally, she think a man like this wasn't genuine and only using the line to pick up a girl but something genuine was recognizable in his voice. For the first time, she twisted the seat and faced him, "You're sweet."

"So how did your story start out? Some friend of yours set you up like they did me?"

How ironic. Both stories seemed oddly similar to one another. Kelly's eye shot up in curiosity, "You were set up? I was too – my friends thought it was time that I move on with my life and start dating again and look where this left me. I feel even worse than I did before. I have to remind myself to send them a basket of fruit as a thank you for their silly idea I decided to walk right into."

"My friend was the same way. He told me I should get past the girl I was in love with and move on with my life. He pressured me – even using the dry spell card – so I ultimately decided to go forth with his idea and here I am, drink in hand and numbing the pain away. Isn't life just full of wonderful surprises?"

The similarities continued.

"That's funny. Both of us went on dates to move on with our lives, both of our friends set us up on these ridiculous dates and the both of us got stood up. Quiet the coincidence, you think?"

He chuckled, "Life is weird sometimes. I honestly thought tonight was going to be a fun night and it kind of bummed me out."

"I feel the same way. I'm beginning to turn into every girl in America – I'm starting to think that every good guy out there is either taken or gay – so that leaves me with the wonderful assholes to deal with."

"– We're not all bad."

"I know. Not every guy is a bad guy. You're certainly not a bad guy. I don't even know you that well, heck – I don't even know your name – but I can tell that you're a good guy. I can sense it – I suppose you can say I have a sixth sense but nothing creepy like that movie where that kid says – I see dead people – while he's in the corner."

Justin chuckled up, "Well, I'm Justin," He placed his hand forward for a shake and not for a second did he stop looking from her eyes, "It's nice to meet you –"

"– Kelly," Sweetly, she filled in the blank, "It's really nice to meet you Justin."

"Now, I want some details," Justin seemed more interested than ever. He sipped on his drink and asked, "Tell me more about this sixth sense and I hope it has nothing to do with seeing dead people because I'm really not that thrilled to know you can see dead people."

"I do not see dead people but I know if my date were to show up right now – the one that stood me up – he'd be the dead person you'd be seeing," Funny. She had a funny side to her and Justin could only chuckle, "But I can tell who's a good guy or not. Just by looking at you I can say you're really awesome, you have some athletic vibe to you. I don't know what but I can tell you like sports and take part in it regular. You're also smart when it comes to your looks, especially your hair which I'm digging right now," Kelly lifted her glass, allowing some wine into her body.

"You're a natural Miss Cleo," He uttered out with a tricky smile, "Plan on making a living out of this?"

Kelly crossed her arms and said, "Well, not really. I'm stuck being someone's secretary for the rest of my life. I wouldn't call myself physic when I'm Layla El's secretary but I'm pretty physic when it comes to predicting when she would have a complete and utter bitch fit. Luckily, I can predict it before it happens this way I can either go on my lunch or break."

"Layla El's secretary? Layla, as in the chick that's supposed to be the next Oprah and Tyra Banks all put together? Life must be pretty good for you, working for her?"

"It has its ups and down. Ups being those days when Layla isn't on her period, those are those good days."

"– I wouldn't mind switching jobs with you. When your someone personal trainer, it's kind of tough. You've always got to push someone to the limit and sometimes they give up so easily and it's so tough to get them back on track. You should consider yourself lucky."

_He's funny. Maybe this evening would be a good evening. We'll see. _Kelly pulled out a smile for Justin, "And my physic ability does work. I said you seemed to be very athletic and look at me here, you're a personal trainer. Can you say – I told you so – or should I just say it?"

"Impressive," He offered a light clap, which she giggled in response. _She's gorgeous and funny and charming and beautiful but I think I said that already but it doesn't hurt to repeat anything, right? _"Secretary and a physic? Are you going to tell me next that your wonder woman?"

Some light music filled the air – something you'd typically hear in an elevator or hotel lobby. Kelly chuckled, something she spent the evening doing a lot of, "Maybe I am wonder woman but a superhero doesn't reveal her true identity."

"That is true – I wouldn't want you to break your justice league code and reveal your true identity."

_He's cute and he's funny. That girl who dumped him was such an idiot. He's awesome so maybe this night was supposed to go like this, as sad as it sounds. _"Now you've got a cool job – helping people stay in shape. Are you like those trainers on the biggest loser? The show where those people lose all the weight but then there's always that really bitchy trainer – I look at her and I think incredible hulk – just smaller and not as green."

"I'm not an asshole trainer, though I should be sometimes. Those people I train may actually get something down if I'm more of an asshole to them."

And he honestly thought tonight was a total waste of time and humiliation. I guess there's a surprise behind every corner because behind this corner he has found a totally awesome girl. Was it some sort of fate that brought them together? Normally, Justin never believes in fate or anything along the lines of that but he must have been brought here for a reason and not just to be humiliated. This must have been the silver lining to this all. One thing that sucked now – he owed Evan an apology for this. This night had gone from being the complete worst to being not too bad.

"I got you again. See, you're not an asshole. This physic ability of mine is pretty damn amazing, don't you think? Two down and one to go but heck, I know you can dress up good. I really like your shirt and your hair is really nice – some hairspray and hair wax does the trick?"

This night had done a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn. It went from feeling like the worse night of her life to a pretty good damn night. She'd be the first to explain to anyone that she thought tonight would be the final chance she'd give to love. It was too painful to endure but now she was reconsidering her idea, when she met Justin. He kind of changed the entire table on the love game – maybe it was worth giving another chance? But she was now beginning to explore the idea of giving the chance to him.

"Pretty much."

As the he finished his words up right in the moment, Kelly's attention was drawn to a happy couple who were enjoying one another's company. A candlelight dinner, a bottle of wine and those smiles – she'd trade anything just to be able to have that. Justin was taking notice.

"Something wrong Kelly, you kind of spaced out for a second?"

"Yeah… It's just," She released an annoyed sigh, followed by a pout, "Look how happy those two are. It makes me wonder if I'm ever going to find something like that."

Kelly was bringing herself down and Justin didn't like that. It was time to really show her that he was a good guy, "Hey, hey – you're going to find something like that. You've got nothing to worry about. You're a gorgeous girl, from head to toe and one day you're going to find happiness like that. Sure, it's going to take some time and you aren't a patient one but it will happen. Don't rush it, it will come to you."

"I know –"

Kelly wasn't going to say he was wrong but he was right. She couldn't hang herself over something this little. Justin abruptly thought to just get her out of her and send her home, "Come on – let's get going. I'll get you a taxi cab outside," He pulled out his wallet, slapping the cash onto the table, "And I'll take care of your drinks for you. It will be my treat."

"You're too kind. My predictions keep being proved to be true."

The two left the bar and as they walked, they tossed their jackets on. Justin and Kelly walked side by side and eventually found themselves outside in the streets of New York. They were greeted by some cool air as they exited. Justin was quick on his feet and headed toward the edge of the curb on and hailed down a taxi cab for the young woman. She only gazed and smiled soon after. With his taxi grabbing skills, he flagged down a cab that pulled up directly in front of the restaurant.

Being the gentlemen he was, he opened the door up, "Your cab as arrived," Said Justin, offering her into the infamous yellow taxi cab.

"Thank you," She said, as she pushed herself into the cab and Justin soon closed the door but she rolled down the window for a moment, "I'd really like to thank you for tonight. I really had a fun time with you and I think –"

The perfect moment was complete ruined, when the ignorant taxi cab began to pull away from the restaurant and raced down the street. The blonde grew upset as she didn't want the evening to end like that. All she wanted to do was give him her number, so this could perhaps continue but now it was over and the one chance she may have gone may have completely disappeared.

As for Justin, he watched her go by and the taxi cab eventually disappeared in the midst of the other taxi cabs that were present in New York. This could have turned into so much but the chance of finding her was going to be extremely difficult – New York has a population of eight million people and the chance of finding her was one in eight million. There was something about her – a glow, a charm that made her amazing – but it was never going to happen now.

A restaurant employee ran out, bearing a cell phone, "Excuse me sir but we found this cellphone by the bar and we believe it's yours," When he turned around; he didn't recognize the cell phone and knew it hadn't belonged to him.

It hit him right there and then – maybe he was going to see her again?

* * *

**A/N: **On a little updating path for today :)  
Hope you all enjoyed & thanks for reading - please review xx


	6. The Morning After

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Six - The Morning After  


* * *

_

It was one of those things that was scheduled weekly for these four ladies – unless there was a family emergency to tend to, a family occasion to attend or you're just going to have morning sex with your significant other – but it was usually never missed, unless under those circumstances. Saturday morning, at approximately eleven, Melina, Eve, Maryse and Kelly would gather at a local eatery where the four ladies snacked, sipped and gossiped.

When you come to think of it, the four were like the ladies from Sex and the City – they just didn't know who was who. Who was Carrie? Who was Samantha? And so on and so forth. It was a simple morning breakfast where they'd get to escape the harms of every day and spend time with one another – after all, they were all best friends.

Three ladies were currently there – only one had yet to arrive. On one side, Eve and Maryse sat while Melina had sat beside the chair that hadn't been filled yet by the one girl who was missing – Kelly.

"I know why she's late," A sly smirk radiated off of Melina's lips, "She's probably glued up in Mike's arms in bed. We should excuse this and let this one slide."

"Yeah, about that," With her condescending tone, the two girls looked over at Eve with a sense of curiosity brewing. Maryse's eyebrow shot up while Eve placed down the coffee that was inching towards her lips, "Last night didn't go as we hoped it would have went. She called me – Mike never showed up. I called him and he was stuck somewhere on the highway and couldn't get there in time. She sounded really upset last night so the reason she may not be coming is because she's really upset."

"The poor girl – no wonder she's late. She pretty much thinks that she has gotten stood up or something," Maryse expressed concerned, "Did you try calling her?"

"Phone's dead – goes straight for her voicemail."

When Eve revealed that she had tried placing calls, Melina's eyes caught Kelly walking right into the restaurant, "She's here – okay, we have to be really nice and no funny business Maryse," The commented directed toward the French Canadian wasn't received politely and a mixed glare was shot back at the Latina, "She's probably in a lot of pain so as her friends we have to be very supporting."

Kelly quickly noticed the ladies sitting beside the window of the restaurant. The sun shined directly into the restaurant and it reflected off of Kelly, along with the smile she was presenting forward. If you looked at the young woman, you wouldn't believe a single thing was wrong with her. Her smile expressed such happiness and not an inch of sadness etched of her expression. Melina was the first to find that it was somewhat odd. Her black boots clamped down against the tiles and once at the table, she removed her black jacket to reveal to jeans and an off the shoulder red top.

"Hey girls," Said Kelly, in her usual sweet and caring tone, "I'm dying for a cup of coffee. That energy drink I had this morning didn't do much of the trick than it usually does."

Kelly seated herself beside Melina and looked at the lovely ladies she called her friends sitting beside her and started to notice the odd expressions given out to her. It caused her to do the same thing just her expressions was a little more confused filled.

"You're staring at me like I'm a freak or something? Do I have something on my shirt?" Nothing was there.

Melina thought it may be appropriate that she speak for the ladies, "Kelly, honey – we've heard about what happened last night. We are so sorry about what happened last night and just remember that we will always be here for you. We are your friends and if you need anything from us, we'll be right here. We're only a phone call or text away."

"He's a douchebag anyway," Just to add to it all, Maryse had to toss a mean comment in there.

"And we're all sorry for what we decided to do – you kept telling us you weren't ready and we kept pushing you to go and go so I think we all owe you an apology. Next time, we'll let you decide and you choose what you want to do."

After Eve's kind words, Kelly's confused expression grew. Flicking away her hair away from her face, she rested her elbows onto the table before her, "Girls, sure I got stood up last night but it really wasn't a bad night."

The dark haired Latina immediately found something wrong with that sentence, "You got stood up last night and all you can say was it wasn't such a bad night. I can't help but find something wrong with that sentence."

Immediately, Justin traveled into her mind and the memory of the evening they spent together flashed before her eyes and a smile traveled across her lips. A hint of red formed onto her cheeks and Maryse was soon picking up on all of this. In usual Maryse fashion – sporadic and over the top – she failed her hand over her mouth and in a high pitched tone; she rambled on, "Oh my god! You – you met a guy! You met a guy last night?"

The two Latina who had their attention focused at Maryse was quickly changed and the two were now looking over at Kelly, whose smile had yet to disappear, "You met someone last night?" Asked Melina, with much shock radiating out, "This is great."

"Spill it Kelly."

Eve quickly wanted some details, as did the other two female and Kelly didn't have a single problem with giving them what they wanted, "After my horrible date, I went to the bar they had. By the end of the night, I probably had about five glasses of wine. After I was finished drinking my pain away, this guy came over. He was so – handsome and charming. Not only was he really good looking, he also got stood up. What are the chances that the both of us had gotten stood up? We spent most of the night talking and he walked me out, got me a cab but then the cab drove off before I could maybe get his number."

Maryse was like a giddy little girl, squealing in the corner and unable to compose herself any longer, "This is amazing. It's like your night went from being extremely horrible to turning into a wonderful night. I am just so happy for you. So in the end, our blind date idea did somewhat work just not in the way we wanted it too but it still did. You met someone."

"I did meet someone but I only know his name is Justin and that's pretty much all I know. I didn't even get a number and when I got home, I discovered that I lost my phone too. Last night was perfect but if I had gotten his number or at least gave him my number, I'd be a littler happier. The chances of seeing him again are slim – after all – we live in New York City and there's eight million some people living here."

"Maybe you will," Melina gave her that little ounce of hope that she needed but it wouldn't work.

"I don't know but I know I had a good night and if it's meant to happen, it will happen – right?" The girls nodded. At the moment, Kelly felt the urge to use the restrooms, "I'll be right back – I need to pee."

Scooting away from the table, she went into the direction of the restroom and the other ladies look at one another, "Wow, she meets someone one night and she doesn't have any idea how to find him or anything."

After Melina spoke, Eve immediately knew that something couldn't be said, even if Kelly had met with someone else because she knew it would crush her, "We also have to promise not to tell Kelly that she was supposed to meet to Mike last night. She's hurt as it is and we shouldn't mention anything – deal?"

They agreed and released a nod in the process, vowing not to speak of the identity of Kelly's blind date.

* * *

Though noon had already passed, it still didn't give Justin Gabriel that push to get up and address his routine for the day. His sheets kept him wrapped up, suppressing the cold air away from his body and only allowing the warm air to remain tightly locked up in and around his body. The rays of sunshine peaked through his blinds, hitting his eyes and allowing a scowl to appear afterward. The sun was not very appreciated after a wonderful night of sleep.

Though his night didn't go as planned as he had hoped it would have been – in the end, it was still a good night, in some weird way. He can still smell her sweet perfume, the addicting look in her eyes and when he looked onto his coffee table, he could still see the cell phone that belonged to her remaining on the table. The cellphone was the key to seeing her one more time and he definitely wanted to make that happen.

In the midst of his thoughts, a loud rocking noise was heard coming from his kitchen. He jumped, unraveling himself from the sheets and now only remained in a pair of plaid pajama pants. _Please don't be a thief. _Justin's baseball bat remained by the wall and just for some extra safety; he took it and held it up. He slowly opened the door up and came out. Good news: It wasn't a burglar. Bad News: It was Evan.

"Have you ever heard of knocking or ringing the doorbell? For God sake, I thought you were some thief."

"Calm down," Evan said before he took a spoonful of some frosted flakes into his mouth, "I know where you keep the hidden key and I knew you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I just let myself in.

_Note to self – change locks and hidden key location. _"I would have much appreciated a knock if anything so keep that in your mind for next time, okay?"

"You got it captain," Smirked Evan, before taking another mouthful of his favorite cereal. The munching noise Evan was creating wasn't too appreciated by Justin, when he took a seat beside him, "You seem annoyed?"

"I wonder why."

He finished up his bowl and Evan looked up and asked, "How was the rest of last night?"

"Well, after being stood up – thanks again for the blind date – the waiter told me there was this other girl at the bar who got stood up. I went over to the bar and she was beautiful. Evan, if you saw her you'd drop dead. She's like –" Justin had to find words to describe her beauty but didn't just want to say she was, "She's Victoria's Secret model beautiful."

For Evan, he always had his way of rating his women based on their beauty and Victoria's Secret model beautiful was the highest rank possible. Evan's jaw sunk to the table, "That's the highest rank! You found a girl that has such a high rank like that? Did you get her number?"

"I'm getting there," The impatience annoyed Justin but this was Evan's way of showing how happy he was for him, "We talked for most of the night, I paid for her drinks and right when she left, I was going to ask her but her cab left. Luckily –"

"Dude! You totally messed this up! You should have asked her right away and now she's gone and you're never going to see her again. Way to go!"

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, I was getting to it if you have allowed me but after she left; one of the workers came out and gave me a cell phone that was left at the bar. It wasn't mine but it was hers. You may think I have lost her but I've still got her – I know I do."

Though she had disappeared so quickly last night, Justin immediately had no plans on letting this go unsettled and unsolved. He deserved this chance and he was going to take it – after all, he wasn't much of a risk taker in the first place.

"Let me tell you Justin Gabriel – you're a lucky guy – your one really lucky guy and you should be proud of yourself. You're finally going to get some action out of this," Evan had to comment, in his usual way and Justin had given him a scowl in response.

"At least I have you to look out for my sex life."

Evan laughed for a moment then paused. He was thinking and Justin looked on, a little confused by his expression until Evan had to ask what he wanted to ask, "Maybe it really was a Victoria's Secret model you met last night?"

He smiled. _I didn't meet a Victoria's Secret model – I met someone even better.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Honestly, can't get enough of this story & pairing.  
Hope your all enjoying this, as much as i am.  
Thanks for the reviews - it's much appreciated.  
Two one-shots have been posted w/ Del Rio/Rosa & Velvet/Alex - check 'em out, please! :)  
Please review & take care :) xx


	7. A Cellular Connection

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Seven - A Cellular Connection  


* * *

_

"Do it."

The same words were on constant repeat that Sunday morning. Justin sat on his bed, while Evan was standing right before him. In a way, it was getting a little annoying but he knew he was just doing this to help him. It sounds weird but yes, Evan was only annoying the crap out of Justin to help him out.

"Okay, I'll do it."

It was all about the Kelly's cell phone. It hadn't left his night stand and was only collecting dust. Evan just wanted him to call one of the numbers on the phone to see if he could get in touch with her somehow. If he had located a friend of hers on the phone, it could be an easy ticket that leads straight to her. Justin held the phone in his hand – fresh off its charger – and he scrolled down the list. _Melina, Maryse, Eve, Melina, Eve, Maryse, Maryse, Maryse _– the names kept coming forward.

"There's someone's name that keeps popping up at a lot. Maryse, that's the name that keeps popping up on the list. I think I should call that one," Suggest Justin, before looking over to Evan for some guidance, "Should I?"

"Go for it man!"

The edginess in Evan's tone pushed Justin far enough to press the send button on the cell phone. With the phone against his ear, Justin waited through the rings. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?" Answer Maryse, who was surprised to find someone calling from Kelly's cell phone.

_Finally, someone's answer_, "Hi – this is Maryse, right?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Maryse was sometimes characterized as being stupid but Kelly was right in front of her but it was Kelly's cell phone calling her. _Maybe it dialed the number in her bag? Oh wait, the bag is talking then. Wait, she lost her phone? Ugh, this is too much for me to handle. _

"– Well, I was looking through Kelly's phone and found out that she called you quite a few times and I only assumed that two of you were close friends. She left her phone at the restaurant where we were spending the evening and I was hoping I could return it to her? I'm Justin by the way."

Maryse, who was joined by Kelly, was currently in a store somewhere in SoHo, when she received the sudden call. In typical Maryse fashion, she turned her body around and found Kelly holding a clump of clothing in her hand. Maryse's jaw dropped and Kelly watched on with confusion, "Why do you look so surprised?"

Maryse's lips curved into a smile, while looking right into Kelly, "Oh yes, Justin," Kelly caught a short breath when she heard Maryse say his name and it made her wonder, "She's actually right with me – would you like to speak to her?"

"I think I'd like too."

Her smirk never ended, even as she transferred the phone over to Kelly, who was clearly on top of the world at the moment. Her smile couldn't be erased and she only thought about how everything was working out for her – in a weird way, everything was coming together. Looking at the phone, she could see that it was her phone who called her and concluded the search for her cell phone, "Justin, is that you?"

"Hey Kelly, I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything but I called to tell you that I got your found. You left it at the bar on Friday but don't worry, it's in good hands."

"Oh that's great – thank you. If you could tell me where you live, I can stop by in an hour or so and pick it up?"

As nice as it would be to see Kelly for a moment, he refused to see her for a moment. He had a suggestion, "Or I have a better idea. I can bring you your phone when we meet for some coffee, say around five o'clock today?"

This was the chance and Kelly couldn't just turn this down, "Just tell me the place and I'll be there."

* * *

On this early Sunday evening the local coffee shop, only a few blocks away from Justin's apartment was somewhat busy. Normally – especially on a Sunday – business never picks up like this. Justin remained seated by the window seat, examining the sports section of the newspaper that accompanied him on his patient wait for Kelly. The coffee he had order was steamy right before and a delicious scone remained on his plate. He always loved this little place and it was a perfect place to get the perfect cup of coffee.

Justin had many hopes on having this evening go very well. If he could get a chance to talk to Kelly, he could maybe finally ask her on a date. This very well could be the moment he was waiting for – another shot at love that he truly deserved.

As business rolled in, people came in and out of the place and none of them were Kelly. The moment he looked over to the window, in hope of seeing Kelly, he was granted his wish. The blonde stood straight, long blonde curls flowing down her back while she was in her dark jeans, black boots, blue button down plaid shirt and gray pea coat. Before she tried to get into the place, she found Justin looking right up in front of her. She smiled and shot a wave at him, before running through the door and into Justin's presence.

"I hope I'm not too late," Kelly apologized almost immediately, as she entered and removed her jacket, placing it on the seat, "The train was a mess and I almost never got onto the train. People kept pushing but I refuse to bore you with my life."

For the moment, Kelly examined Justin. That feeling sparked up once more, that same feeling she felt before. Talking to him was one thing but now seeing him with her two eyes was just the icing on the cake. Kelly could recall about never seeing him again but that certainly changed.

"I'm just glad you made it and found the place alright," As Kelly took a seat; Justin prepared to take care of some business. Into his pocket he went, pulling out her phone and handing it over to her, "Here's your phone. You didn't get many messages, which I did not read by the way, and you got a call from your mom before I came but I didn't pick up."

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?" Countless other times when Kelly had lost her phone, it would remain lost and turn into someone's new phone or if they made the selection to sell it to someone, "When I lose a phone sometimes, I usually never expect it back. I've got to get my mind a little straight now."

"You forgot it because you drank a little too much –"

"I was not drunk," Denied Kelly, "I was maybe tipsy – drunk, I was not."

"I never said you were drunk but you did drink a lot – I think a whole bottle of wine, if I'm correct."

"Are you going to harass me on my drinking habits today because I came here for what I needed and I can leave at any moment?" A playful threat was proposed, "The door is right there, calling my name."

If there's a thing he knew about her, it was her playful way of joking around, "I know you wouldn't leave. You can't leave either because I already ordered you a cup of coffee, right before you showed up," Right on cue. The waitress brought over Kelly's coffee with a blueberry muffin to go along with it, "I hope you like blueberry – I'm more a scone kind of guy."

"You're lucky that blueberry is in fact my muffin – if you had picked chocolate chip, we may have had a little problem," Kelly took her coffee, taking in the sweet scent and to her lips it went. The coffee brought a refreshing feeling to Kelly's body, as it was chilly in New York these days, "But thank you for bringing me back my cell phone. I'm actually really glad to see you again."

"Feelings mutual," They exchanged stares with Justin continuing on, "I wanted to ask you something – how do your friends know me already? Your friend sounded very – interested – when I called earlier."

"That's just Maryse – she's always like that. If you met her, you'll know what I mean."

He took a sip of his coffee and a tiny piece of his scone, "I had the chance today to have stood you up, you know that? But then I couldn't because being the good human being I am, I couldn't do that to you."

"You like to joke don't you?"

Kelly enjoyed Justin's personality. Though he would joke around, there was that sweet and comforting part to it she liked. Kelly could only think of more and more things to like about the raven-haired man.

"I wasn't worried – you know why? I'm physic and I know you're a good guy and you wouldn't go and do a thing like that," Her white pearls lined up into a smile that was received with back with another smile.

Kelly scanned through her phone for a moment, to check if she had received any calls or messages from anybody during the time she spent away from her phone, "Do you know if my boss called at all?," She frantically asked, "Layla likes to give me work out of the blue and unexpected sometimes."

"You act like she's crazy or something."

That's when Kelly paused. She smirked and then she turned to face Justin and her facial expression was much more serious, "You do not know what it's like with her. As kind and nice as she is, she's insane. She'll ask you to do crazy and completely unexpected things for her that not every assistant goes with. If you met her – the real her – not the one on television, you'd see the real Layla."

"Then why stay?"

"Money and she's so funny. Every day with her, is a total blast," Justin gave her that reassuring look, with a little confusion – she was looking at the good and the bad of it all but they outweighed one another. Kelly caught on, "Okay, so she's crazy but I still love her. What do you want me to say?"

Suddenly, the phone released a beeping noise and speak of the devil, Layla was the messenger, "And would you look at that?" Kelly began to read out the message, "Kelly, could you please make sure I have my spa appointment ready for tomorrow morning in my office and could you so kindly run to the office and print out the agenda for tomorrow and leave them in everyone's office? Oh god, Justin – I really want to stay more but I can't. We should do this again, another time. Do you have my number?"

Justin rose to his feet, keeping his hands in his pocket, "It's not a problem at all – I enjoyed the time we had. My numbers in your phonebook, I've got yours and I'll take care of your coffee. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"Thank you," Unexpectedly, Kelly embraced Justin. It was a longer than normal embrace and Justin grew concerned on how to react but he eventually embraced back, "Thanks for coffee and for my phone."

"You're welcome."

When they broke apart, Kelly raced for the door. Justin took a seat once again and Kelly stood outside the window and waved down at Justin, smiling in the process. He only wished he could have spent another moment with her – just one more moment was all he asked for.

His heart went _thump thump_ as she walked down the street – he was fallin' – fallin' hard.

* * *

**A/N:** Little rushed but i still like it - it a bit of a filler.  
Next chapters, things get much more interesting :)  
Thanks for reading & please review xx

ALSO - I'm on twitter - follow me at thatCHICKx :)


	8. Mondays

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Eight- Mondays

* * *

_

It was certainly a good weekend – but every weekend must come to an end and Mondays begin.

Kelly hated that word. _Mondays_. Of all the days of the week, Monday was the day no one looked forward to. It was shown in Kelly's expression as she sat at her desk with her hand keeping head up. Today was not a good day – but when was a Monday ever a good day?

She thought about the amazing weekend she had just taken part in. That horrible blind date went incredibly well, previously than she thought it was. For a moment, she spilled out a laugh thinking about how the both of them were at the same restaurant, both stood up but still managed to take the negative and make it as positive as possible. The whole situation was somewhat interesting. Then she thought maybe all of this was meant to happen? This was all set in stone from the start. Could it have been fate that brought them together? Kelly liked to think that.

Imagine if she had never left her cell phone – they may have never seen one another ever again. They didn't know much information about one another but the cell phone was the one thing keeping them together. _Whoever said cell phones were bad for you, that's a bunch of lies. It just saved my love life._

Layla had yet to make an appearance at work, leaving the blonde to remain on her toes. Days where Layla hadn't shown meant it was Kelly's time to take a personal day off. Hope arisen but deep down, she knew Ms. El would make a dramatic entrance any moment now.

Speak of the devil – Layla rolled her dead body into the office. Her looked didn't express enthusiasm or happiness which was what normally the television audience would see. This was a much different Layla – one that Kelly wasn't quiet use to seeing often but this wasn't going to be good. This wasn't going to be good at all.

"Kelly – could you pull out a piece of paper for me and write this down?" It sounded sweet, which was somewhat odd seeing as she was extremely upset at the moment. Taking the advice given to her by Layla, she pulled out the paper and waited patiently, "Write down this names. Fiona Scott, Leslie Brooks, Jack Swisher and Roman Henry."

The names were of all the producers on the show – it stumped Kelly for the moment, "What do you want me to do with this list of names?"

Twisting her head, Layla's smile quickly disguised itself with a glare, "Send each of those idiots a pink slip – they are done! There done with me! Send them the email and make sure they have all their offices cleared out by today."

She knew her boss like a book – clearly something bothered her, "What happened? Come on and talk, I know you awfully too well so start spilling everything out," Kindly, Kelly asked her and reluctantly, Layla spirited forward, "You went away the whole weekend, on a beautiful tropical island and your all upset – what happened?"

"So picture this – I'm on one of the most beautiful islands in the world – Aruba – and I get a phone call from the producers in the middle of my massage yesterday and there telling me that I need to overlook the script for Monday's show immediately. What's the one rule I ask of people when I've gone on business? I hope you know the answer to this Kelly."

"Never to disturb you with work while you're vacationing– I'm already one step ahead of you on that one," She tried her best not to smirk, fearing it would anger Layla, "So you're just going to fire them all? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Never been so sure in my life – pink slip every single one of those asses."

Kelly began her assignment and refused to ask another question – one more question and she'd be writing her own pink slip. It was time for a change in topic – something a bit different, "Besides the chaos with the producers, did you enjoy your weekend away in Aruba?"

Now that expression of anger had done a complete 360 degree turn into a glowing smile. Clearly, this was the Layla she liked to see, "I was laying on the beach, enjoying the sun and a delicious drink. No problems, no calls, no annoying co-workers – until those stupid producers called – I even met a guy! I never met guys but he was just so handsome. His name was like Montel – something but he preferred to be called MVP. Kelly, he was just -," In her mind, she could only store in impure thoughts, "- just gorgeous."

"Looks like we both had some good weekends – maybe yours was a bit better since you were in Aruba."

Her eyebrow was shut up, "What happened during your weekend?"

No reason not to express her delight over the weekend?

"Well, I was set up on this horrible blind date that went so bad! I got stood up – my date never showed up and I was left alone but then I met this guy at the bar – he got stood up too – and we spent the rest of the evening together. I didn't get his number before I left but I left my phone at the bar. We managed to meet up yesterday and we got to some talking. He's such an awesome person – I think I'm really beginning to like him a lot."

"Oh that's wonderful – I'm so happy that you're moving forth with your life and not holding back. You're a gorgeous girl and I know you deserve someone very special."

"Thanks," She smiled, while searching through her computer and doing some work, "I really want to go out on a date with him and I hope he asks me out very soon – I think he likes me too."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Beamed Layla, in her typical Layla fashion, "You're a beautiful girl – inside and out – any man on this planet would die to have a piece of you. Heck, if I was a lesbian – you know I'd be all over you right at this moment."

Her boss always had a way of cheering her up and sometimes made her look forward to work – this was just one of those examples, "Enough of our lives and all – I think you've got some appointment this morning at ten. Last week, we arranged that you'd be getting a personal trainer come here three times a week."

Ms. El's wait was a concern for the talk show icon. Layla took a pinch of her fat and tugged it out, "This needs to go – I know what you're going to say "Lay, you're not fat" but I just need to trim it down a few inches. I have dresses I must fit in."

"And after that you've got an interview with "The Entertainment Corner" followed by lunch with Scott Graff and that seems to be your day," Some annoying buzzed filled the air – notifying the pair that someone was standing by the door, waiting to be let in, "That must be the trainer – get inside your office and I'll send them in as soon as you're ready."

The English descent coiled up a smile and headed for her office. Kelly – who had her hands full – was too busy focus but released the button for the door to open. The individual came in, proceeding to Kelly's desk but yet she remained unaware of who was there. Was it a man or woman? She didn't know. All she could see was a pair of gray sweatpants and a hand holding a duffel bag – it resembled a man's. Just by a look at his hands, she could see the individual was strong.

"Ms. El should be ready in the moment – if you'd like, you may take a seat."

"I can stand."

She had come to a standstill – her hands didn't move at all while her brain tried to analyze the South African accent, pushing through his lips. Slowly, Kelly maneuvered her head and faced the man – eye to eye.

Mondays had just gotten better.

She was out of words, "Justin, what – what are you doing here?"

"I'm Ms. El's new trainer," He put down the duffel bag and smiled at Kelly, "I got a call this morning that I was given a brand new client and it happened to be Ms. El. Then I remembered that you work here as well. Now, when I heard you were working here, it kind of made the decision for me already."

_He's so sweet. _The blonde haired female shot out a smile, "Your sweet – picking your job based on where I am going to be. You really shouldn't have?"

"Is she in a good mood today?"

"Half good, half bad. You'll be fine in there," Kelly said, as he began to walk for her door but was quickly stopped by Kelly, "If you're not doing anything after your workout with Layla, would you like to go get a bite to eat? There's a sushi place around the corner from here, if you're interested."

"I'd be interested."

With that, Justin entered Layla's office and Kelly remained extremely happy. If both having horrible blind dates, Justin having her phone and Justin having Layla as his new client, was there anything else out there to tell her that she belongs with Justin?

* * *

**A/N:** Short, i know but this was one of those filler chapters - next chapters will be much better, promise :)  
Hope you all enjoyed & please check out my newest fic - **LIVE TO TELL** - if your interested.  
please review :) xx


	9. Right Place, Right Time

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Nine - Right Place, Right Time  


* * *

_

"And you wait till now to tell me all about this? I'm your sister – I should have been the first human being you tell this news too but you selected to tell Evan all about this before your own sister? Your own blood and DNA – I'm very disappointed in your Justin."

AJ was clearly upset with Justin's decision not to share the news first with but selected his best friends rather than his sister to be the first person to hear the wonderful news. If AJ wasn't halfway across the world, clearly this decision would be easier but their geographical constraints kept them apart and contact was extremely limited so what exactly was Justin supposed to do? Hold in the joyous excitement just to please his sister? No.

"You'll get over it, AJ. You told Kaitlyn all about New Zealand before I knew. In fact, she knew a month before I did and I found out two days before you were leaving – well at least you got second place," He looked over at the brightside of things, "Instead of complaining, could you act like your excited for me?"

"I am so happy for you, you didn't think that? Justin, all I want for you is to be happy with your happy. If you're happy, I'm even happier and by the sound of all of this, you seem on top of the world. Instead of leaving me here with the information that she's a woman and all, I'd like a few more details on how you two met."

For some reason, Justin always had a joy explaining the story. To him, it was something out of some PG-13 movie when he was living the reality of it.

"I was set up on some blind date and was an epic fail. When I headed over to the bar, I met Kelly and she was in the same place as me. She got stood up at the bar. We spent a while talking and just when she leaves; the bartender finds her cell phone at the bar and gives it to me. I called her over the weekend, we had some coffee and now I see her at work because I'm her trainer's new personal assistant."

"It's really like something out of a movie – are you sure this is real or are you making this up because I think I heard about this before? I think it was some movie with like Kate Hudson or Anne Hathaway –"

Justin rolled his eyes as his body leaned against the counter, "It's not like any movie. This is all real," Said Justin, while examining the contents on her counter, "She's really something, AJ. I feel that spark, that same feeling I had when I was with Mickie. She's a really special girl and I can't wait till you meet her."

"I'm sure she's great and by the sound of it, I'm going to love her," The young sibling added on, "Are you guys going out on a date or something? Is this official or is this all in the making?"

"It's in the making, you can say. We're mainly talking, occasionally going out for coffee or lunch but I do plan on taking her out very soon. I just want to make sure it's perfect – you know I'm all about making something perfect."

"Yeah, sure but I can't say that same for that surprise birthday you planned for me," AJ wouldn't be AJ if she couldn't take a little shot at her big brother, "Try not to screw this one up or anything. I have to get going, big bro – the beautiful beaches of New Zealand are calling my name."

Though AJ had her way with words, he let them slip on by and quickly ended the conversation with his sister, "I'll talk to you later sis," and with that, he ended the phone call and proceeded to pull something out of the fridge. An ice cold beer after a stressful day of work – he quickly popped open the top and indulged in the thick refreshing liquid that went down his throat. Just as the moment went by flawless, the door busted open with two individuals – a pint size hero and a petite blonde.

"I'm asking the landlord to change the locks as soon as he can," said Justin, on the free willing Evan Bourne, who feels free to just barge into a room with no questions asked, "I regret ever giving you a key to my apartment."

The blonde laughed at Justin's comment. Evan's hand remained interlocked with the blonde. Justin took this as a message that this happened to be the Tiffany Evan would speak about. Justin definitely thought she was beautiful.

"Justin, just the man I was looking for – listen up, Tiffany and I are hitting some bars up and we'd like to extend the invitation to you. Interested?"

Tiffany nudged herself up against Evan's side, "Evan, your quiet rude – you didn't even introduce us," The blonde extended up her free hand, smiling at the South African, "It's nice to meet you Justin, I'm Tiffany."

Justin accepted Tiffany's hand in introduction, "So you're the brave girl dating my best friend? It's nice to meet you Tiffany and I wish you all the luck with Evan. I hope you know he's quite the handful."

Tiffany giggled and could already understand the relationship the two best friends shared. Evan gave Justin a not so amused expression, "Okay Mr. Comedian, now that you've thrown me under the bus and all, would you be interested in going out to a few bars with my –" Evan's eyes maneuvered over to Tiffany, "– lovely lady and I? The invitation is opened so decide now because a cab's waiting for us downstairs."

Even though he was in the middle of a beer, Justin thought _why not _and go out and have some fun? His jacket remained on the kitchen table and in an instant; he swung the jacket over his shoulders and into his arms. His beer still remained on the counter, nice and chilled. It was unusual for him but Justin took a hold of his beer, raised it against the lips and proceeded to empty out the dark colored bottle.

A refreshing sigh was released later, followed by an agreement, "Alright, I'm ready to go."

* * *

"You know, if you want to make me feel like even more of a third wheel than you are right now, why do you two just have sex right on this table? Don't worry, I won't mind at all – I enjoy a couple devouring one another and surely, I will enjoy it if you two decide to have sex right here."

And nothing was stopping the two lovebirds – Ted and Maryse – from ending their lip exchange. Kelly was not amused being the third wheel on a Friday night, especially to her friends Ted and Maryse. As much as she loved the pair, she didn't like how they made her feel when they would hang out. _Note to self, when Ted and Maryse ask to go out on a Friday night, LIE. JUST LIE. _The unamused expression remained intact over Kelly's face until the French-Canadian took notice.

"Sorry," Muttered Maryse, when she pushed Ted away from her lips. He wasn't all too happy with that decision, "We have to be friendlier, especially when we are in the group. We will tone down all the romance and keep it to a minimal – right Teddy?"

Ted's lip remained glued onto Maryse's neck, ignoring the blonde's command but eventually received a nudge, signifying he should end his antics and agree, "Oh yes – we'll tone down the hot and heavy stuff and save that for later."

She cringed for a moment, picturing the two of them in an intimate session but quickly ended the dirty thoughts. Kelly then examined the room, "I wish there were some cute guys around here but there's Grenades – oh god, I just used a Jersey Shore term. Before you know it, I'm going to get a poof or something, right guys?"

No response. Silence ruled the air.

"Guys –" Much to her displeasure, she was greeted by the image she had seen time after time after time. The two were back at it once again.

_Can someone just shoot me? End my misery. _Letting out a harsh groan, Kelly had reached a point. Pulling herself out of the booth, where she remained – the blonde skipped her way over to the bartender. The bar was completely occupied but she managed to pull aside the bartender and asked for a request, "May I have a beer, please?"

Quickly, he wiped out the beer in a second, "Eight dollars please."

Kelly dug through her pockets, hopeful on finding a ten dollar bill somewhere until, "I believe this should cover it," That recognizable South African accent appeared and the body of Justin Gabriel appeared, handing over the ten dollar bill to cover the charge for the beer, "The drink is on me."

Much thrill and excitement jolted through the blonde, keeping her much more excited than usual. That sweet smile rested across his lips – they were just so kissable. Taking a hold of her beer, Kelly embraced him with the free part of the body that was presence, "Your always around, coming out for surprise," Justin had a beer as well and thought she would have a little fun.

"I saw you from –"

Justin's beer was free and there was this little trick Kelly knew about beers – especially if it's still full. Quickly, Kelly smashed the top of Justin's beer causing a rush of liquid sipping through the top and the only solution was to begin chugging. Kelly walloped into laughter while Justin could feel the foam sipping through the edges of his lips. Her laughter couldn't end and Justin admitted – she got him.

But karma's a bitch.

Justin smashed his up against Kelly's and in response; she quickly put it up to her lips indulging the liquid. The tears from her laughter spilt out of her eyes while inducing herself with the beer. Justin had the last laugh.

Once her beer was cut down in size, Kelly looked up at a smiling Justin, "Okay, we're equal. It's a tie game but beware next time – I'll get you a beer, smash yours and run off before you can do anything."

"I have to say, you chugged that beer like it was nothing. I am extremely proud of you Kelly."

"You're not bad yourself Justin – that beer was gone in seconds," She returned his compliment with a compliment of her own, "I didn't even know you come to this bar all – when did you get here?"

"I'd say about a half an hour ago – My friends are here with me and we were sitting over there at that corner."

A man in the distance – looking extremely creepy – stared down at the blonde from across the room. Minimal hair, an ugly shirt from the 90's and one horrific disgusting look – she'd use the words 'creepy' and 'perverted' to describe the ever growing express that remained on his face. Though he was making no movements, Kelly had an odd feeling that he would come over here to make an attempt at her. Panic has risen in Kelly, once she saw him remove himself from the Kelly rushed into a conclusion on what exactly she should do. Without even thinking, Kelly quickly grabbed onto Justin's hand, clutching it.

Justin was taken by surprise, not in a bad way though. He smiled as Kelly came forward, whispering into his ear, "There's some really creepy guy staring at me so I'm just holding your hand and hoping he backs off – he seriously looks like Jon Lovitz."

Justin twisted his neck over, finding the disappointing man taking a seat right back on the stool. Mission accomplished. Kelly sighed in some relief but kept her hand locked tightly with Justin, "You've got quiet the gripped."

"I think he's done starring – honestly, I just want to get out of here. I somewhat regret coming to the bar but I'm actually happy you were here to show up and keep me company," Kelly released Justin and expressed her happiness for his appearance, "You always show up at the right place, at the right time – you know that?"

"I have pretty good timing," Justin sipped onto his beer and extended an invite over to Kelly, "Do you want to get out of here? It's a really nice day outside so maybe we can take a walk and find something we can do."

The idea sounded much better than what the two were in the middle of doing. Kelly looked over, finding Maryse and Ted have not moved an inch. For a second, she thought of her options – it was either enjoy an evening with Justin or enjoy the evening staring at Maryse and Ted hot and heavy make out session? Option one wins.

"I like that idea – let me just grab my coat and we'll get going."

Running back to the table, Kelly put her jacket on and grabbed her purse. Once returning to Justin, they proceeded for the exit where Justin spotted Evan and Tiffany, in the same position that Kelly's friends were in.

"Are these your friends? I'm not lying but these two should meet my friends – I think they'd grow to like another one."

Justin simply laughed and pulled open the door for Kelly, "Right this way miss."

This was no pure coincidence. She could honestly believe that fate had brought her and Justin together. Always there at the right place and right time had to mean something. Their whole story was something out of a movie and clearly, there was more to come in this movie she called her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Very content with the outcome of this chapter :) I think this story will be about 20 Chapters long - it's looking like it.  
Hope you all enjoyed & please check out my newest fic - **LIVE TO TELL** - if your interested.  
thanks everyone and please review :) xx


	10. No More Interruptions Please

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Ten - No More Interruptions Please

* * *

_

It wasn't such a smart idea to be spending the evening in Central Park but the weather was more than perfect. Clear skies – not a single cloud – mild winds and some lovely company; it couldn't have been more flawless than it was at the very moment. Not even the enormous buildings could block the moonlight cracking through the sky. The night was just plain old beautiful.

Popping up from the 5th Avenue subway entrance, Kelly and Justin were greeted by the refreshing air. The subway was much too warm and the cool but mild air was much of a relief. It was close to midnight – just a few moments away from the little hand reaching the twelve mark.

"It's such a beautiful night," When he would look up at the giant skyscrapers surrounding him, he couldn't imagine how he ended up in a city like this. Justin Gabriel was lucky to be in a place like this – not everyone is given this chance.

The small blonde nodded in agreement, "I just wish every night was a night like this, you know – now normally, I don't come to Central Park late at night but nothing was really happening where we were in the first place and I also love Central Park – it's my favorite place in all of New York," he noise crinkled up, "Actually, when I think of it – it's my favorite place in the whole world."

"What's so special about Central Park? It's just a park –"

Clearly, he hadn't known the special meaning behind this specific location, "It's not just a park. It's that piece of the city where you can enter it and forget about all your worries," The two continued side by side, into the entrance of the park. They weren't alone – the park was occupied by a few people and a horse and buggy, "The City is such a chaotic place sometimes and Central Park is like escaping all of that – being as the closet place to everyone."

"I've got to agree with you – it's like as if its New York's sanctuary."

Sanctuary would be the perfect words used to describe Central Park's presence in the busy borough of Manhattan.

There was giant tree lying right before them. Its roots dug deep into the ground and it's many branches sprouted out and into the open. It was almost like a tree you'd see in the creation story – with Adam and Eve. The product laid right out in the center and the two continued straight for it.

"Sitting beside that tree is my favorite spot here. When I was a little girl, I'd always play around that tree. I know it's going to sound weird but that tree provides me with some comfort – knowing everything will be okay. You probably think I'm some sort of freak when I say a tree provides me comfort."

He chuckled, "No, I don't think you're a freak –" he denied, "– I think it's actually kind of cute."

"But I'm serious. Even know, after I have a bad day and all – I come over here, sometimes accompanied by my non-fat skim latte and I sit here and I think about my life. What has happened, what will happen. I sound like some spiritual idiot, don't I?"

"I know –"

Following his response, he felt a shock of pain onto his shoulder, "You weren't supposed to agree with me. This is the part you tell me that I am wrong and I'm not an insane woman you think I am."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere and it had to come to an end. Luckily the end was in sight when Justin caught a small ice cream stand coming along the way, "How about I get you some ice cream and we can forget this whole matter?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Gabriel."

Justin got a chocolate cone while Kelly opted for the strawberry ice cream. He examined the way Kelly's lips would indulge on the sweet treat and couldn't help but think about how cute she was looking. What he wouldn't do just to get the sweet taste of her lips onto his. He couldn't deny it – Kelly was driving him mad. It took all the strength not to just take that cone, push it aside and let him be the tasty treat against her lips. She began to smile, when she noticed the stare Justin was giving her.

"You keep staring – do I have something on my face or something?"

"Oh no – no, I was just um –" Excuses – he need one as quickly as possible, "– shall we continue walking?"

She quickly forgot about whatever Justin had been staring at and proceeded down the paved pathway. The moon was brighter than it was on other days – it may have a lot to do with the cloudless sky hanging from above but it was truly a beautiful night. It was so bright that there wasn't much need of the lamp posts along the pathway.

"This somewhat reminds me of what Mickie and I use to do on days like these."

She grew alarmed at the mention of Mickie. She hoped that maybe he was talking about the cartoon character and not some girl, "Whose Mickie?"

Did that just slip out of his mind? _Shit. Did I have to say that?_ "I shouldn't have said anything – forget that I said that name."

Surely, he was hiding something and Kelly was going to search for the truth, "Is Mickie your girlfriend or something?" She stated what she believed and she surely had hope that it wasn't the truth.

"No – she's not my girlfriend but she was," He revealed, quickly finished what was left of the ice scream and tossing the napkin into the nearby trash, "Why did I bring her name up in the first place? She's not that important."

"Well she seemed important enough to remind you about something," Mickie had some significant effect on Justin – it was clear, "You can talk to me about here but that's if you want too."

His feelings were truly all still bottled up inside and weren't going far. Holding them in would just make the issue more worse than it already was so what was the hurt in letting it all out? Nothing.

"I was in love with this girl. The thing was she wasn't just any girl. There was so much more. She was just utterly perfect in every way possible. Not a single flaw inside. I'd do just about anything for this girl and I really mean anything but sometimes things don't go as planned. She had to leave for some job and I was willing to go with her but then she told me something I clearly couldn't. She fell in love with someone else. So she left, with the new person in her life and I was left alone. Yeah, this isn't particularly a subject I talk to anyone about much. I usually keep this under wraps being that it's personally."

The subject wasn't a light one for Justin. This girl had a tremendous impact on his life and by the simple look into his eyes; Kelly could see the story of heartbreak and destruction.

Kelly finished whatever was left of her ice cream and thought it wouldn't hurt to do talk about her own personal experiences on failed love, "Since we're sharing, I might as well tell you about my story and it isn't much of a happy one either."

"You really don't have too."

"But I want to. Your sharing and I should share as well," the blonde continued, "I had what I thought had to be the perfect relationship. He was everything I looked for in a guy – smart, funny, caring. I thought it was completely flawless and perfect – little did I know. I didn't even get a clue that something was wrong, I just thought everything was okay until one day. He just tells me that he doesn't want to be in a relationship and that the two of us want different things. The whole time I thought we were perfect for one another but one day that all decides to take a turn for the worse and make a 360 degree turn. I don't get it. Everything was so good – so perfect – and in a moment, it all changed. Was it me? Was it him? I can't begin to tell you all the questions that surfaced after that."

The two had a lot more in common than they thought, "I asked myself every question you could think of. I always looked for a way to blame myself but then I've come to realize something. I didn't do nothing wrong and you shouldn't think that either. Whatever happened, happened. What we say now or realize isn't going to change the past and that's why I've learned to expect what happened and move on."

He had a strong and valid point. The past is called the past for a reason and Kelly had to let it go. All of it – the questions and assumptions had to come to an end. This talk proved more than just to let things out but to realize something important.

"Your right – it feels good to let things out."

"Maybe this was a good idea that we talk this whole thing out? At first, I thought it was kind of a bad idea but now I'm really happy we decided to talk to one another about this and who knew that two of us both had similar situations. First being stood up and now this."

Justin could only take this as a sign that this was meant to be. This spark with Kelly felt so right and there was so much more between these two bursting between these two. Kelly suddenly stopped right where she was standing. Justin couldn't help but look at the plump lips resting on her face and Justin slowly swift down hoping to catch a taste but it was suddenly it was interrupted before anything could even happen.

Some loud and annoying disrupted their moment and quickly, before anything could be said, Justin pulled way and started to walk up ahead, with Kelly following behind. His one moment had completely been ruined by a rude interruption. Kelly remained not too distant behind him – only a few steps – and managed to catch up. In the split moment, Justin felt presence around his hand once again. He was pretty surprised when he found Kelly by his side and Kelly's hand clutched tightly onto his.

He smiled for a moment before asking her a question, "Why are you holding my hand? Is there someone staring at us?"

Her lips coiled into a smirk and simply said, "No – I just want too."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this has help break my Writer's block spell i'm currently enduring - it sucks when i feel no energy to write but i'm happy with this chapter. It's sole purpose was to be cute :)  
Any ideas of how to help rid myself of this writer's block? I'd do just about anything.  
I'd love it if you guys would check out 'Live to Tell' and let me know what you all think of it.  
Thanks for reading & please review :)  
& MY TWITTER - FOLLOW ME - thatCHICKx


	11. Let's Play Pretend

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Eleven - Let's Play Pretend_

* * *

"_Boy, I think about it every night and day – I'm addicted, wanna jump inside your love. I wouldn't have it any other way – I'm addicted and I just can't get enough."_

Her iPod was unfortunately home, so searching for the song she was currently addicted to on the internet was the only solution to this problem. Though it was blaring through the speakers rather loudly, it was much better to hear the sweet tunes of the Black Eyed Peas than Layla who was in the midst of an intense work out with Justin.

Kelly was providing some backup vocals to the song when she was singing it out loud. She was distracted at the moment, staring at her computer screen and wasn't aware when Justin popped out of Miss El's office. Out came Justin – shirtless and all – showing off his glistening sweaty body. The sweat traveled down his neck, over the sculpted pecks and abs and Kelly had yet to notice. In hand, a bottle of water he was tempted to splash up against himself. It was Justin who was supposed to be the trainer but the tables turned onto him. Her personality was a sharp one, causing the talk show queen to rebel and push Justin to his limits.

He couldn't think of a better time to take a ten minute break – or maybe extending that by a few more hours. The South African overcame Kelly singing away to the sugary melody and couldn't help but interrupt her American Idol audition.

"I keep forgetting who sings this song and I really like it," The lie slipped through his teeth, "Do you happen to know who sings this?"

"The Black Eyed Peas."

"Okay so can you do me a favor and the Black Eyed Peas them sing it? Okay. Thanks."

This 'joke' wasn't well received by the blonde. She twirled her seat over, shot a glare and lightly slapped the male against his carved arm, "Stop! I don't know why you always do that and I somehow end up falling for it in the process."

He licked his lips in a devious way, "I think this is this the fifth time I've got you this week. I'm killing you at this."

"And it seems Layla must be killing you," With one look at his physique – the sweat dripping down his body, which she didn't mind, the huffing and puffing and constant urge to drink water – it was clear someone was beating at him, "This entire week, I've seen you more tired and you're her trainer. Do I want to know what goes on in there?"

He firmly nodded and answer with a, "No," He twisted off the cap to his water, getting out every last drip, "The woman – well, I shouldn't call her that – she's something else. Like some machine. She works me out to my end point. I push her but she pushes me more."

It was her cue. Out came the British beauty – hair tied back, towel resting over her shoulder in her matching pink tracksuit and the smile gracing their presence. She came forth to Kelly's desk, taking a sip of water and released a wave, "Hey you guys – Justin, I'm going to get some more water and we're going in for round two, right? I think we were really making some great progress from before," Layla tossed up her hand, for a high five of course, "High five!"

He was a little hesitant at first. Clearly she believed this session was going well but he thought otherwise. Reluctantly, he tossed his hand up and accepted the high five. This eventually led her outside to grab another water bottle and left Kelly and Justin alone, once again.

While Justin starred senselessly into the air, Kelly found her inbox rather occupied. She scanned through the email and notice one particular name that stood out to her. Wade Barrett. Kelly sighed, as her head crashed down to the desk when she read his name. _Does this really have to happen to me now? Give me a break._

Gathering whatever strength she had, Kelly opened the email.

**To:** Kelly Blank  
**From:** Wade Barrett  
**Subject:** (No Subject)

_Kelly,_

_Wow. I haven't spoken to you in the longest time – it's been how many years? At least two but regardless of that, I hope you're doing well. I'm doing fine myself and you're probably wondering why your ex-boyfriend is suddenly emailing you out of the blue. Well, I heard your boss attending the McMahon Gala tomorrow and I am too, representing my company and all. I was just hoping that maybe you would be showing up. I was really hoping to see you and all, seeing as I live in Seattle and I don't always come into New York. Well, if you get this email – respond. I'd really like to catch up with you and all. _

_Best,  
Wade_

Still as a stone she remained, sitting in her desk. Wade and Kelly had the quiet interesting past. They dated way back during their college years. He was just another one like Mike – he wanted other things. The then college student saw it as a time where Wade wanted some time apart and maybe he was just trying to figure out her feelings. Oh yes, he was certainly figuring out his feelings but did it have to involve hoping into the sack with one of her friends?

Yeah, this blonde's luck with guys had taken a turn for the worse.

"Whatcha reading?" questioned Justin. He took notice of the blonde's attention toward the computer screen, "You got some interesting email?"

"I certainly got some interesting mail – that's for sure," with the mouse, she exited out of the screen and yapped away, "I just got this email from my ex-boyfriend from college, saying that he's going to be at the Gala I was telling you about before. The one Layla is going to as well."

"Oh…" the mere mention of the word ex-boyfriend wasn't much Justin had expected from this.

This wasn't something she was exactly looking forward. She could already foresee Wade battling to win her heart back, especially after their last encounters, "This guy was everything you could imagine. Talented, smart, funny – he was part of the swim team and now he's this big shot business man. I'm just annoyed now. I really don't want to see him but I want to go to this thing. I know if I go, I'll end up seeing him especially with the luck I have been having as of lately."

A second hadn't even past until the idea flashed before his eyes. His fingers massaged his chin while the thoughts poured into his mind. He could see the woman in distress and hoped that maybe this idea could solve the situation.

"I have an idea, if you're willing to listen."

All ears were wide open. Kelly continued to hold her concern expression as she waited to hear Justin's suggestion, "I'm listening."

"Well, it's clear that this has had a rather big effect on your life and not the good one we'd want so I'm proposing something – feel free to say no – but I think you may like the thought. If Layla permits, maybe I could join you and pose as your boyfriend. Wade will get the picture and know that you're not available," silence – he was greeted by mere silence and a stare from Kelly. The idea was stupid – plain stupid, "You know what – it doesn't sound like much of a good –"

"– that sounds really good. Justin, you may have just solve my problem."

"Really?"

"Yes," She beamed with happiness and radiated a smile in the process, "That would be perfect. I could really get him jealous and he'll finally leave me alone. Justin, seriously I don't know what I would do without you."

In the spur of the moment, she kicked the chair pack and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Her cheek rubbed against his, feeling up against the prickly facial hair he had present. Taken back from the embrace, Justin took a free hand and secured it tightly around her waist.

Into his ear, she whispered, "you are the greatest, I swear," Pulling back, she faced him for that moment, "You and I can pose as a couple and that's the last I'll see of him. I'm going to go find Layla and tell her the news and don't worry about the extra ticket – I'm sure she'll have no problem getting you in."

Their embrace had come to an end and Kelly found herself leaving the room. He on the other hand smiled as she disappeared. This was just yet another chance to get closer to her and just more time to be with her – could there be anything else he could want?

* * *

If there was someone Kelly could come to fashion advice for – it would always be Melina. She's the first choice and there is not a second choice. The two friends find themselves somewhere in Brooklyn where Kelly had a beautiful gown waiting for her to show off tomorrow night.

Melina was seated outside, a steamy hot cup of coffee in her hand and a style and fashion magazine in the other hand. The blonde was much too busy applying the dress.

"Did I tell you that Justin is going to be my date for the evening tomorrow?"

That had certainly got her attention. The Latina tossed down the magazine and only kept her coffee in her hand, ready to bombard Kelly with questions, "What the –? And now you're choosing to tell me this. We went out to lunch and now you're telling me this. Explain yourself."

Behind the curtain, she'd begin to slide into the dress she'd hope to wear tomorrow night and began to ramble on, "Well, Wade's going to be there tomorrow night – he emailed me and said he hoped that the two of us could get a chance to catch up…"

"Catch up? Pssh – yeah right. His idea of catching up involves the two of you on his bed and you screaming out his name. I'm sorry. Continue."

"Well, so he tells me he's coming and Justin was right there and he asked me about the whole thing. I wasn't going to lie so I just told him the truth. I told him everything about Wade and what happened and that's when he came up with this wonderful idea," Halfway through the story and now she was halfway through putting this dress on, "He said he should come with me – pose as my boyfriend – and that will keep Wade away. Isn't that just a wonderful idea?"

The way Kelly would sound when she talked about Justin merely brought the butterflies into her stomach. The joy enriched her voice and her smile was glowing. Mr. Gabriel had a big trance on her and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Melina – in her mind – began to make assumptions. Her first assumption that came to her mind would surely bring happiness into Kelly's life and it was the clear cut one from the beginning. This wasn't your regular friendship.

"He so likes you… it's obvious."

Her lips remained shut until they were shot open with a loud scream, "You really think so? You really think he likes me?"

"I don't think – I know. The cards are on the table and they all point to one thing – this dude is definitely into you," said Melina as she allowed some of her coffee to spill into her mouth, "I mean, he's all around you. He wants to be around you. Kelly, he likes you. He must really like you because what kind of guy would be willing to go on late night walks with you to Central Park? What kind of guy would stay with you after you got stood up? And what kind of guy would pose as your boyfriend to make someone else jealous? Hello – this guy likes you."

Melina had brought up several valid points. Things Justin did weren't normal. There nothing something just anyone would do for someone else, unless they felt a special way for this special someone. There was a lot more to this than just being friends – a lot more that doesn't meet the eye.

One moment later, Kelly pulled up the gown she was planning to wear. Pushing aside the curtain, she revealed herself to Melina and got a reaction she certainly liked. The jaw dropping to the floor was something she was looking for.

"You look beautiful."

The royal blue strapless gown was perfect. The jewels were placed accurately around the dress and illustrated to the public the marvelous assets Kelly Blank had to offer. Her curly layers of hair flowed down gently, giving the whole look that extra little kick.

The mirror nearby provided Kelly with the perfect chance to examine the dress in full – positioning herself closer to the mirror, she knew this had to be the dress she was going to wear. Melina eventually joined her to help admire the royal blue gown in the mirror. Her lips pursed together, followed by a distinct nod of approval. This was the dress.

Her lips looped into a smile. Not a complaint about the dress could be made. This dress just read perfection from head to toe.

* * *

**A/N:** For some odd reason, i managed to update O.o Weird, much?  
Anyway, happy to get this update in and i'm very much excited for what's next in this story :)  
Please review xx


	12. The Gala

**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**  
_Chapter Twelve - The Gala  
_

* * *

Justin Gabriel was surely nervous.

He couldn't even imagine how he managed to offer the idea in the first place. It clearly was odd of him just tell Kelly 'Oh hey, let's fake that were together to make some jealous' and actually go through it with. This wasn't necessarily him. Even Evan – his best friend – thought this was rather insane for him to go and do but he was actually doing it.

But he couldn't turn back. He was no standing outside her apartment on that mild evening. He choose to deck himself out in a back striped suit, a crystal clear white shirt and pink tie that went well with the rest of his attire. For tonight's event, he choose to remove the husky hair growing up against his cheek and opted for a much cleaner look. Not to mention, Evan always bugged him about how he looked like some creature in the forest. Killing two birds with one stone.

The car service was here but all it needed was one last person and they'd be ready to go. Just on time, Kelly Blank was maneuvering herself through the doors of apartment complex. Justin could already see the glimpses of the beautiful blonde bombshell. The royal blue strapless gown made her look like royalty with her crisp silver pumps. Her curls were elegantly flowing down her body and the dress illustrated to the public the curls that Kelly had possessed. Justin was…well, speechless. His facial expression already told her so much. She smiled while gazing at Justin, who was looking rather handsome for the evening.

"Justin, are you going to say anything?"

Not just yet. Justin couldn't exactly describe how beautiful she was. If he could find a word better than beautiful, he would but right now he couldn't figure it out. Kelly was looking dashing than ever.

"Kelly, you look gorgeous," the compliment made the blonde smile. "If I could find another word to describe you, I would but I can't get the words for it. You just look absolutely stunning."

Her cheeks slowly began to blush, "Thank you and may I say that you are looking handsome tonight," she noticed the pink tie and knew that pink never wasn't a color every man desired to wear. Kelly on the other hand admired his choice of pink. "And I love your pink tie."

"Really?" he seemed rather surprised at the comment. He thought the tie was a mistake in the first place but to be receiving a compliment was delightful.

She reached forward and tugged on the light pink tie, smirking up at him, "They always say that real men wear pink."

"Well I guess I'm a real man."

Being the gentlemen he was, Justin opened the door for Kelly and help escort the blonde into the vehicle. Once inside, Justin eventually joined her and it wasn't long until the car departed and the two left for their destination.

"I hope you're excited. Layla's been bragging to me that so many celebrities are going to be there. She's been talking about it all week and you couldn't get her to shut up but maybe after this, she'll finally quiet down."

"Try her training sessions. They aren't exactly the funniest thing in the world."

"I could imagine," said Kelly. If Layla was tough at work, she didn't want to see her during an intense workout session.

Justin's curiosity about Wade Barrett was bugging at him. He got some details but he still wanted to know what exactly he was going up against, "I'd like to know some more about Wade so I know what I should expect from him."

_Ugh, Wade._ Kelly could only roll her eyes at the mention of his name. She knew that Justin would be asking this sooner or later and was just waiting for the moment when he'd ask, "Wade's a douchebag. That's what you should know about him. He runs his own company now – some airline company and he's just sitting on a pile of money. I mean, I'm happy he's successful and all but he's somewhat of a jerk after it all. He can be a good guy but the power and money changed him. I'm just happy that I managed to get out of that before anything could really happen. I worried that I was going to change into something like him if I was around him but luckily I didn't. That's what happened to a lot of my boyfriends – they got successful and changed."

"It's weird how money could change people…"

"My words exactly. But after tonight," Kelly's hand came over Justin's as it rested on the seat of the car, "he'll finally leave me alone. I'm sure one look at you, he won't be bothering me."

Wade did somewhat worry him but that's not worried him the most. A part of him was beginning to believe that he wasn't good enough for Kelly. Kelly was a gorgeous girl but by what she dated – someone successful and powerful – he felt that he didn't exactly match up to it. She could probably do better than him. It had begun to tear at him, slowly but surely but he had to keep tight lipped for the moment, just as they were prepared to enter the gala.

It was like the two were entering a huge movie premiere and they were the stars of the evening. The press had lined up the streets with photographers and journalist waiting for them the moment they bust out of the car. It was so surreal. Though the photographers and news reporters wouldn't care too much for them, they were still surrounded by it and felt like they were the center of the attention.

The car eventually pulled up to the point of exit and when the door opened, the pair were greeted by the bright flashes of cameras and the loud noises of those belonging to the journalists piled up last night. Kelly took a look at Justin and ask him, "Are you ready?"

Justin was certainly ready for this, "I'm more than ready."

* * *

Halfway into the evening, Kelly had yet to see a glimpse of Wade. It was a sigh of relief as she was enjoying her cocktail while Justin had to rush over to the bathroom. It felt surreal to be surrounded by these people. To her right was Tom Cruise, to her left was Jennifer Aniston and right in front of her, drinking a Manhattan was Barbara Streisand. This night was seriously something out of the ordinary. She was certainly going to have a story to tell the girls tomorrow morning.

Layla wasn't too far off – mingling with some of her former guests and potential guests. She shot a short wave to the blonde but her glimpse of Layla was quickly cut off when Wade Barrett had made his arrival. Kelly froze. _Shit – I was doing so good not running into you and now all of a sudden you decide to pop up. Where's Justin? I need to scare you off._

"Miss Kelly Blank – isn't it lovely to see you here?" Wade was looking handsome as usual when he found Kelly sipping on her drink alone. "I thought you weren't actually coming at one point but aren't I happy to see you know so we could catch up."

She reluctantly shot a fake smile, "Nice to see you two."

"That's all you've got to say to me? No good to see me or anything? I thought we had a lot more than just that. Aren't you going to ask me what's new with me?"

"I can see what's new with you when I read the newspaper or go online. That's where I usually get my updates on your life which doesn't really require the two of us speaking right now."

The British man chuckled, "You've still got that same attitude from college. Tell me something Kelly – how is it working for that stupid talk show host Layla El? That must be a blast working for an idiot like her."

"And then you wonder why we don't speak. You're an arrogant jerk. If you were nicer, we wouldn't be having a problem like this."

That's what was Wade's problem. His mouth was a bit of issue. He just didn't know when to shut it. It made her sick to her stomach that at a point in her life, she actually dated this fool. She actually wasted an entire year on a relationship that was destined to fail from the start.

Justin, who was returning from the bathroom, found Kelly speaking to another individual and immediately assumed this must have been Wade Barrett. This was where he had to take care of business.

Justin slowly came over and rested his hand on Kelly's back. Wade took notice at the man joining Kelly by her side. The blonde was thrilled to see Justin back here that he turned to him and smile. There had been something Justin was dying to do since he first met Kelly and to signify that the two were in a relationship, he had to do it. Justin's lips came forward and eventually met with Kelly's. He could taste the fruity lip gloss that coated her lips. It was only a delicious treat to go along with the perfect kiss.

Kelly was taken aback by the sudden act of affection. She enjoyed it. It was everything how she imagined it would be. She never wanted it to end. The kiss would soon be coming to an end shortly and as much as the two didn't want that to happen, it had too.

As he pulled away, Justin smiled, "Sorry I took so long at the bathroom. There was a line," he then turned to Wade, who still seemed rather shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He offered his hand for a shake, "I'm Justin, Kelly's boyfriend."

Wade accepted the handshake and smirked in a devious little way, "Wade Barrett. I didn't know Kelly here was taken. She didn't mention it before."

"It was a little surprise," mumbled out Kelly, with a fake grin.

"Well, I best be leaving you two alone. I have a few other people I must speak with. Nice meeting you Justin and Kelly, it was great seeing you and catching up again."

Wade soon disappeared and Kelly sighed when she witnessed the monster departing. In victory, Kelly quickly gave Justin an abrupt hug. He accepted it with a smile before she thanked him verbally, "Thank you so much for that. Seriously, you came just at the right time and hopefully he'll leave me alone now that he thinks I'm your girlfriend."

Justin could feel the victory but still hadn't feel that he won anything. His mind started to project impure thoughts of negativity. What if he wasn't right for Kelly? Clearly, Kelly deserved something a lot better than him. She's only dated successful guys and being a personal trainer isn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. Kelly was a gorgeous woman from head to toe with a heart of gold but Justin didn't believe he was right for her. She deserved a whole lot better than him.

He slowly began to back away from Kelly and said, "Kelly, I think I'm actually going to go. I think it's good if I leave. I'm really sorry."

Kelly was left stumped. She clearly thought that he had feelings for her and now he was just going to run off. Nothing was making sense a t all. As Justin started to run off, she called for him, "Justin!" and he didn't turn back. She did it once more, "Justin!" and began to follow him into the back, where he disappeared through the doors.

She froze in the same position and didn't move a muscle. And just like that, she lost yet another man in her life. Another man just walked right out of her life and she didn't have a single clue why he'd just run off. Her weak heart was beginning to break once again and Kelly feared that after this one, there was no chance to ever put it back together.

* * *

**A/N:** Certainly this story was on one long hiatus! But it's over :)  
If you have to blame something, blame writer's block.  
Thanks for waiting and please review! x

P.S. If your interested, my newest story** "The Penthouse"** features **Justin/Kelly** & a few more pairings. Please do check it out :)


End file.
